Dark Rising
by Shattered Diamond
Summary: The first part of the Dark Series. How will the Wizarding world fare when its most promising children are raised by its worst fear. HPDM, HG?, SSRL. Harry & Hermione centric. R
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Rising**

Summary: Harry is taken from the Dursleys home at a young age by Voldemort. For five years he is trained alongside Draco and Hermione into the perfect followers and heirs to the newly risen Dark Lord.

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Harry Potter or related works.

A.N.Many thanks to Hermione Chase. She has helped me get through many tough spots and has kept me from scraping the story. This story is also partially hers through how much help she's given me.

A.N.2 Whilethis has become an almost Hermione centric fiction, through no fault of mine I might add, the mainparing is still Harry/Draco and will remain so.

-----

**Chapter One**

-----

**July 30, 1986- Little Whinging, Surrey- No. 4 Privet Drive**

Harry waited as the minutes ticked by on the watch Uncle Vernon had discarded when it had been replaced by a newer and "better" one. In five minutes just three minutes he would be six years old, maybe this year he would get his wish.

Two minutes to go…

He finished drawing a birthday cake in the dust of his cupboard.

One minute…

He let the light on the watch stay of for a few seconds before turning it back on.

10...

7...

3...2...1...

Time! The watch beeped as it turned to midnight. He blew across the picture of the candles wishing with all his known and unknown power that he might leave the Dursleys once and for all.

-----

**July 31, 1986- Unknown- Unknown**

Snakes were becoming less useful now that he was regaining some of his former powers. Soon he would need a different type of host, a host that had more energy form him to leech off of.

At least for now, however, he would keep himself amused by wandering the astral plain.

He felt a pull on his subconscious and was then forcibly pulled into a small niche in the astral plains expanse. It was dark and resembled something close to a cave, he adjusted himself to the light before projecting a body for himself.

He had chosen his teenage body for the projection, it was the most able to defend itself since it had a small, but significant connection to the physical world still. He scanned the area to see if there was any danger that might harm his person. He was surprised to see that the only other occupant of the area was a small boy of no older than four or five, if his size was anything to go by. He slowly approached the boy who hadn't noticed him yet due to his position.

The boy sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of a shirt that was much to big for him. In the boy's other hand was a pair of black framed glasses that had tape around the nose piece. When the boy noticed his presence he quickly put on the glasses to get a clear look at him. The boy's startlingly familiar bright green eyes stared at him in wonder. The boy's messy black hair fell into his eyes, but it did not cover the lightning bolt shaped scar he had heard that the Boy-Who-Lived was rumored to bear.

"Who are you?" The boy asked hiccupping between the words, his voice still trembling from his apparent crying.

"Tom." He said simply, and smirked inwardly. If the boy was not who he thought he was as it seemed, then he would have so much fun driving the young mind to insanity. He had to ask though if just for the sake of relieving his curiosity. "And who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

Tom thought for a moment, yes it was clear the boy could be the one who had defeated him six years ago, but then why did the boy look so small? "How old are you Harry?" He asked, it was unlikely that the boy in front of him just coincidently had the name and looks of the elder Potter. But he hadn't been in power as long as he had without being cautious.

"Six. Today's my birthday." Harry said, his eyes then widened and he smiled at him. "Are you here because of my wish?"

"I might be." Tom answered trying to find out more about the boy in front of him. He was curious of what the boy had wished for if he believed him to be the answer to it. If the boy was The Harry Potter, he wouldn't be surprised if the boy had wanted a new playmate or something. This 'Savior' of the wizarding world probably had everything he could ever possibly want right at his fingertips; the boy had probably grown up in the lap of luxury ever since it had been proclaimed that he had defeated the Dark Lord.

Tom did not hear what the boys wish was as he said it to low for him to hear and he was currently trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Tom sneered inwardly. "What? I couldn't understand that Harry."

"I wished for someone to come and take care of me and love me." Harry's eyes teared up after saying the wish and he went on. "It won't come true now… since I told you."

Tom was confused. The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't supposed to be wishing for things like that. No, the boy was not supposed to be wishing for the things he himself had wished for as a child at the orphanage.

He knelt in front of the boy who was trying to keep in his tears and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. Harry looked at him startled. "Harry," he started trying sound as comforting as he possibly could, "while the second part of your wish may be hard to fulfill, I will be able to find someone to take care of you."

Wide hope filled eyes stared into his crimson ones. "Really? You'd do that?" Tom nodded his head. He was then knocked over as the boy tackled him in a tight hug. The dark haired teen stiffened at the contact as Harry thanked him profusely. When Harry noticed that his hug's victim was not returning the gesture he stepped back shyly.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He turned his face up as Tom stood and brushed himself off. "Are you really going to find a new family to care for me?"

Tom looked at the smaller boy for a moment before answering. "Yes, I will find someone to take care of you." He then realized that he had no clue where the boy was located. "I need to know where you live right now before I send someone to take you away." He smiled then thinking of a plan that had started to formulate in his head. The old fool would never get a handle on the power this boy obviously possessed.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked innocently. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say that I am a worthless freak. They don't like me very much. And my cousin Dudley always gets me in trouble. Am I really that bad?"

Tom fumbled for a way to answer him. He was not good at comforting others in pain, he was much more proficient at causing such pain. "No, you are not that bad Harry. I am helping you because I don't want you to go through what I went through as a child." Right, little truths couldn't hurt, he just needed to assure the boy's trust in him. "Now tell me where you live."

"No. 4 Privet Drive, it's in Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Very well, I shall send someone to get you." Harry nodded.

"How will I know who it is?" Tom had to commend the boy for his thinking.

Tom thought for a moment trying to decide who was available and best suited for the task he would set for them. He smiled deciding on the person.

"It will be a women. She will have blonde hair and grey eyes. I'll tell her to say that I sent her." Tom smirked, soon, very soon he would have the most powerful weapon in the impending war right at his fingertips.

"Okay." Harry said brightly.

"I must leave now. Remember me until the next time we meet." Tom crossed his arms letting his projection fade so that he could find a way to reach his chosen caretaker for the green eyed savior.

Harry nodded vigorously, smiling at his friend. "I will."

-----

Right…. Okay, this is my newest story. Don't ask me how it came to be, just know that this is what happens when I don't have internet access for a week and I'm forced to help others with their stories.

Reviews would be appreciated. Flames will be either deleted or laughed at.

And if anyone has a problem with it--this will be HP/DM, HG/GW (maybe, if my friend convinces me) or HG/BZ, RL/SS, and of course there will be hints at other couples every now and then. If you have problems with any of the pairings you are free to not read the story.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

-----

**August 1, 1986- Unplottable Location- Malfoy Manor **

The Malfoy estate was a beautiful expanse of land. The Manor itself stood tall and grand against the rolling fields of the land. Built of grey marble the Manor had withstood centuries of storms and battles since its construction by the first Malfoy's to have lived in England.

Voldemort slipped past the wards surrounding the estate with ease while using a garden snake that had been roaming near the border for food. He knew that Lucius had denied him during the trials, he would have to punish him for that, however, this meant that one of his more useful supporters had been able to stay out of Azkaban. Narcissa on the other hand had not been marked due to her dominant veela blood and thus had never been suspect by the ministry to go through the trials. She and her sister, Bellatrix, had been his strongest supporters, Bella being the more active, but Narcissa had always been working for him as much or more than her husband. It was a shame that Bella had been caught.

He slithered through the gardens in the back of the Manor slowly, he hoped that he could find Narcissa quickly, it would take longer if she wasn't in the gardens like she had usually been while he still had his body. He was in luck though as he came upon the Lady Malfoy and the apparent heir to the Malfoy name.

"Draco, stop tugging at your sleeves, I know they are uncomfortable, but you must get used to them." Narcissa chided the young blond.

Draco stopped and put his hands in his lap pouting. "Mother…"

Voldemort left the snake and latched onto the boy's young mind, it would be much easier to possess the boy than it would be to try and possess Narcissa. Draco stiffened and his eyes went blank, Narcissa noticed this and became wary of what her son might do. She drew her wand to try and dispel whatever had possessed him.

"Narcissa…" The Lady Malfoy froze at the way Draco said her name. The nuances and inflections so similar to one she had not heard in years.

"My Lord?" She asked lowering her wand.

"Yes Narcissa," The possessed boy nodded, "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes my Lord, anything." Narcissa bowed her head in acknowledgement of her Master's orders.

Voldemort looked at her and started to relay his orders to her. "I need you to bring me Harry Potter."

Narcissa jerked her head up in surprise. "But my Lord, surely there are wards around the boy that would keep me from him."

"The wards only keep those who would harm him out, there is nothing keeping him from going willingly with someone who won't hurt him." Voldemort said, he smirked at the look on her face. "He is at Number 4, Privet Drive, in a town called Little Whining, Surrey. It should not be too difficult for you to get him out."

"Of course, my Lord, I shall do it. May I ask why you want the boy?" Narcissa stood and summoned a house elf to get rid of the dishes from the lunch she had been sharing with Draco.

Voldemort thought for a moment. What would he do with the boy? He may have promised to take care of the boy, but other than that… he knew that the boy was powerful and that whosever's side he was on in the upcoming war could determine the victor. He would have to make sure the boy stayed on his side then. Train him into the perfect weapon against the so called Light.

"All will be revealed when you return with him here." Voldemort said. Narcissa narrowed her gaze in slight annoyance at not being told why she was risking her life to get the Potter boy.

A thought occurred to the half-veela then. "My Lord, how will I get the boy to come with me? Surely he won't want to leave wherever he is at."

Voldemort smiled, Narcissa would find out quickly that this task would be easier than she though it would be when she arrived at Harry's house. The boy would go with her no questions asked once he knew that he had sent her. "Tell Harry that Tom sent you. Go as soon as possible Narcissa."

Narcissa bowed. "Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Tell me where Lucius is, I must speak with him about his trial." Voldemort would make sure that the Malfoy Lord was punished for denying him.

"He will be in his study at this time of day, or one of the house elves could show you where he is." Narcissa said, she knew that her husband would be punished, but there was nothing she could do to stop the Dark Lord. Lucius deserved whatever punishment he received from their Lord. "My Lord, Lucius only was doing what any other Malfoy would do when faced with imprisonment, don't be too harsh."

Voldemort narrowed his gaze. "Narcissa, you speak out of place, Lucius will be punished for his actions, as will all the Death eaters who have denied me . You'd do well to remember that."

Narcissa held her tongue as another snide remark tried to escape. She watched as her son was released from Voldemorts possession and the boy swayed slightly on his feet before he feel back into the chair he had been using. His eyes blinked and came back into focus.

"Mother? What happened?" Draco's voice sounded tired.

"The Dark Lord has visited us and once he regains his body he will be staying with us for some time. I will be bringing Harry Potter to stay with us, on our Lords orders." Narcissa said to her son whose eyes widened at the mention at the names.

"Harry Potter? But why?" He asked innocently.

Narcissa smiled at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do not know, love, but it is for the best, our Lord will tell us when I return with the boy. Go practice your magic now, I must get ready to get the boy."

"Yes mother." Draco returned to the training area in the gardens and started his spell work as Narcissa headed to the Manor in order to get ready for her assignment.

"Great Morgan, keep Lucius safe…" She whispered as the bond between her and her mate tingled with Lucius's apprehension, she blocked the bond and went about getting ready.

-----

**August 2, 1986- Little Whining-Surrey**

Arabella Figg was not by any means a nosey women, unlike others on the block such as Petunia Dursley, but every once in a while she would make sure she knew enough about one person on her block. She had been charged with the duty of watching the young Boy-Who-Lived and making sure that he stayed with his aunt. But being slightly overconfident that the boy was fine and that no Death Eater would ever dare try and take the boy from his home she allowed herself to become lax in her job.

When a tall blonde women arrived at No. 4, Arabella had considered calling Albus to tell him, but the lady was professionally dressed and so she put it off as the women being one of Vernon Dursley's coworkers. Arabella closed the window blinds and went back to watching her cats.

-----

Narcissa curled her lip in distaste for a moment before sliding her face back into the social worker persona she had chosen for her task. She hoped that the muggles wouldn't be much trouble. It would be much easier if she could just stun and obliviate them then take the boy. She brought her hand to the doorbell and rang while wondering why in the name of Morgana muggles had been chosen to look after the Boy-Who-Lived.

The door opened to reveal the largest boy she had ever seen. The boy was even larger than the Crabbe and Goyle boys, who both in their own right were very large. But this boy who looked no older than her own son, was huge. No this was not the son of Lily and James Potter, she smiled sweetly at the boy.

"May I speak to one of your parents dear?" The boy nodded, she cringed as he turned and yelled for his mother. A women entered from what Narcissa assumed was the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Yes? What may I do for you?" The women asked, Narcissa then recognized the women from the crowd at Hogwarts when they congratulated Lily upon her graduation. Narcissa noticed how different this women was from the girl who had been introduced as Lily's sister. This women was bitter and cold, she reminded Narcissa of how Severus was.

"I am from Mr. Potter's school, I am a social worker there. May I come in?" Narcissa asked. The wards were checking her for any ill will against its inhabitants, they were very distracting, but soon they went away as Petunia let her in.

"There have been some very unsettling reports from Mr. Potter's school. He is your nephew correct?" Narcissa looked at the hallway portraits noticing that none held a hint that another boy lived in the house. Petunia gained a nervous and slightly fearful look when she heard the boys name.

"Yes, he is, but I do not know why you might be concerned with him. He is very shy yes, but he is a good boy most of the time, if he gets out of line we do punish him." Petunia said. Narcissa mentally narrowed her eyes sensing something was wrong, this women was lying and she knew it.

"Could you please fetch him for me? I wish to speak with him." Narcissa had to see the boy, she had to know what her Lord had found here that would make him forget about the prophecy.

"Yes, yes, of course. Wait here, I will go get Harry." Petunia stood nervously and then headed towards the door. She paused before leaving. "What was your name again?"

Narcissa tapped her fingers impatiently against her leg, but she smiled and then held out her hand. "How rude of me. I am Narcissa Malfoy." She shook Petunia's hand making a mental note to wash it as soon as she returned to the Manor.

Petunia left the kitchen and Narcissa looked around the room wishing that this meeting would be over soon. Muggles were so infuriating, she couldn't wait to get the boy and get out of here.

Harry entered the kitchen, the words his aunt and uncle had hissed to him as Petunia had dragged him from out of his cupboard echoing in his mind. If he said anything about how he was actually treated then he would be locked in his cupboard for three weeks with no food. He feared what the women may ask him about his time in the Dursleys house, but when he saw her his hopes rose. She matched the description Tom had given him in his dream, maybe Tom was real?

He sat down warily at the table as Vernon entered behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder, griping tightly, just incase he tried to say anything to get out of this place. The Dursleys may hate him and his freakishness, but they didn't want him to go due to his usefulness as a maid/servant.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" Narcissa asked lightly, the man was nervous, she could tell. She took a good look at him and then at Harry.

"Yes, I am the boy's uncle. What do you need to know?" Vernon shifted nervously and his grip tightened, Harry suppressed a wince. "Harry here is happy with us," Harry nodded as the grip tightened, "if he ever acts up I take care of his discipline, but otherwise he is a good boy."

Narcissa placed her hands in front of her and looked at the man intensely. "And what kind of punishment is this?" She looked then to Harry, he was very thin and the clothing he wore was too big to be his own. "If there is one thing I can see, he is not being fed enough. If that is the case then he will be taken out of your care and charges will be filed against you for child abuse."

Vernon paled. "We feed him enough! We have cared for him, put clothes on his back and a roof over his head for the past six years!"

"Calm down, Mr. Dursley. I will speak with Harry alone, without you directing what he says. If I decide that he is being neglected or abused in anyway, then I will have to take him. Only after I've talked with him will we decide the best course of action." Narcissa watched as the man turned an unattractive puce color then turned and walked out of the room.

"Are you really a social worker?" Harry asked quietly, he didn't want Vernon to hear his questions for the lady.

Narcissa smiled and answered his question softly, she couldn't cast a silencing spell incase the wards went off. "I can't answer that without alerting the muggles. All you need to know is that Tom sent me."

Harry lifted his head at the name, his eyes bright. "Tom? He was real then?" Harry looked at her happily. "I can leave the Dursleys with you. Tom said he would make my wish come true, but I didn't believe him. When do we leave?" Harry rambled.

"Soon, the muggles won't like you leaving, so they might try to stop us, but I can handle them." Narcissa stood and helped the boy to stand as well. "You will never be coming back here so gather everything you want to take with you." Harry nodded and led her into the hall and to the cupboard. He opened it and ducked inside for a moment while Narcissa seethed. This was how the savior of the wizarding world was treated? Like nothing more than a disgraced house elf? Even the house elves at the Manor had bigger living quarters than this!

Just as Harry was closing the cupboard Vernon entered the hall. He turned purple as Harry clutched a thread bare blanket to his chest in fear.

"Boy! What lies are you telling!" Vernon raised his arm ready to hit the boy.

Narcissa drew her wand and held it at the large mans throat, wards be damned. She would kill the filthy muggle before he was able to even touch the boy.

"You will not touch him." She hissed, her grip tightened around the wand her nails turning into claws and wind starting to blow around her.

Vernon stumbled back, fearful of the woman in front of him. Narcissa turned to Harry and softened her voice so as not to startle the boy more.

"Harry wait outside. I must take care of this muggle." Harry nodded as she turned back on Vernon, eyes flashing with rage.

Harry went outside and sat on the door step, he hugged his blanket tightly. It was the only thing he really owned, everything else were cast offs of Dudley's.

Minutes passed as he thought of Tom. Why had he been so quick to trust the teen? He usually was wary of other people since Dudley always either scared them off or turned them against him. Maybe because Tom was a dream and not real, at least he hadn't been then. But Tom was real… so that had to mean he wasn't totally worthless, right?

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as Narcissa exited the house looking satisfied. "Hello Harry, I didn't get to introduce myself properly. My name is Narcissa Malfoy." She held her hand out to the boy he took it and was helped up to stand. "You may call me Cissa, only at home though."

Home… It sounded so nice. The Dursleys had not been home. "Alright Cissa." Narcissa held his hand and took him to the edge of the wards and apparated.

-----

Right, anyone realize that I don't like the same page count for the chapters in my stories? Some are short, some are long, some in between. That was random… review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

-----

**August 2, 1986- Unplottable Location- Malfoy Manor**

Harry felt dizzy as he opened his eyes. He was in a field of grass, Cissa was next to him, he turned to her, confused.

"Cissa?"

"Yes, Harry?" Narcissa asked distractedly, she now had to find a way to get him past the wards. The wards were very finicky about who they let in and who they didn't.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Harry moved forward towards the invisible barrier of the wards. Narcissa noticed this to late and was unable to stop him from coming into contact with them, she flinched slightly at the crack that sounded as he was thrown back.

"Ow!" Harry rubbed his backside and looked up to Narcissa for an explanation.

"Harry we are on the border of the Malfoy Estate. You just hit the wards, that's what threw you back." She explained and he nodded. "We apparated here from-"

She was cut off as Lucius appeared by way of port key to where Harry had activated the wards. The Malfoy Lord looked at her feeling relieved that it had only been an accident. He looked to see who had come with her, he was shocked by the sight of the boy.

"Narcissa? Who is he?" Lucius asked as he examined the boy, not realizing who it was until the scar was revealed as Harry picked himself off the ground, his bangs having fallen to reveal the lightning bolt. "Potter! Why is he here Narcissa?"

She sighed, Lucius had never liked James, and even less, Lily. He had always been proud of his blood, seeing anyone of less than pure blood made him boil in anger. She wondered if the Dark Lord would be able to keep him from harming the boy long enough to explain his intensions.

"Lucius, our Lord bid me to bring Harry here, if you have a problem with that, take it up with him." Narcissa said. "Just get the wards to allow him through."

Lucius glared at the boy who then hid behind her in fear of being harmed. Harry was scared, magic wasn't supposed to be real… Uncle Vernon had said so. But then what were the wards if not magic? He decided that he didn't like magic if all of it hurt like the wards had. He now took a glance at the man glaring at him. He hoped that Tom would come soon.

"Our Lord would have him killed Narcissa, so why are you standing in the way?" Lucius asked, he was not above killing the last Potter heir, it would be getting rid of the Lights only hope. He drew his wand and pointed it at the boy.

Narcissa allowed herself to change a little into her bird-like form. "Lucius, do you think our Lord would have me bring him here if he wanted him destroyed? The Dark Lord said nothing about harming him, so put the wand down." She hissed.

Lucius's eyes flashed. "Fine."

Narcissa changed back and turned to Harry kneeling so that she could talk to him face to face. "Harry… Harry, it's okay, Lucius won't hurt you." She brushed the black hair out of the boys face and brought his chin up. "Tom won't let him hurt you, okay?"

Harry sniffed and nodded, he took another look at Lucius, then smiled at her. "Okay, Cissa."

-----

It had taken a while, but they had finally gotten Harry keyed into the wards. Lucius fell into his chair in the library while Narcissa went to get Harry set in his room. Draco was out of the Manor for a few hours, he had been invited to the Zabini's to spend some time with their son, Blaise. He was somewhat glad that he didn't have to deal with the introductions yet. Draco wouldn't like another child in the house, he was too used to being the only one his parents paid attention to.

Lucius let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, his body was trying to regenerate it's magic as the Dark Lord had drained him a little in order to keep himself in his 'spirit' form until he could find a better host. Then of course, he was even more drained from keying the boy into the wards earlier.

"Lucius." Voldemorts voice sounded close to him and he pulled him self into a more proper sitting position.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked trying to mask the exhaustion he felt.

"Did you find my old diary?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my Lord. What should I do with it?" He asked. The diary had been among some of the other more dangerous Dark artifacts the Malfoy family had collected over time.

The Dark Lord was pleased upon hearing of Lucius success, soon, soon he would have a body once more. "Send it to Harry's muggle relatives. They will serve me well."

Lucius nodded. "My Lord, what about the magic? Will you be able to find a source for it?"

Voldemort thought for a moment. "Yes, the wards around the house will provide enough for me, until I can find a ley line to draw off of."

Voldemorts presence left the room to wander through the Manor. Lucius lifted a hand to rub at his brow feeling a headache coming on. His Lord may sound less like the fanatical creature he had become after the attack on their forces all those years ago, but he still would use and kill the muggles he so hated as he wished. At least for now he seemed to be less likely to use the Cruciatus on his followers.

He groaned and stood, the Dark Lord would not be pleased if he took to long on his assignment. He wondered absently how the others who had escaped Azkaban were fairing. It had been years since he had spoken with the others, especially Severus. The Potions Master was working at Hogwarts last he heard, maybe it was time he got his old 'friends' together again.

-----

**November 26, 1986- Scotland- Hogwarts**

"Headmaster, I have received word from Arabella." Minerva said over her cup of tea.

"Yes?" Albus prompted.

"The wards went down and the Dursleys were found lifeless two days ago. There was no sign of Harry at all in the house." Minerva set her tea cup down. "Albus, what could this mean? You don't think--You-Know-Who couldn't have possibly have risen in such a short time."

Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had hoped that they would have until Harry's first year at least before Voldemort tried anything.

"Only time will tell, Minerva, only time…"

-----

That seems like a good place to stop for now. Time to start another chapter… Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

-----

**November 28, 1986- Malfoy Manor**

"Harry!" Draco called from his spot in the garden. He had been looking for Harry now for an hour, the boy always did find the hardest places to hide in.

It had been almost two months since the green eyed boy had come to stay at the Manor. They had originally been very wary of each other, Draco thinking the other boy would steel his parents attention away and Harry due to his shyness. But after a week they became fast friends and now you could rarely see one without the other.

Harry had introduced him to the game Hide-and-Seek a few days before and Draco had found the game amusing so they played it regularly now. However, while playing earlier Narcissa had caught her son and told him to find Harry so that they could get ready. Tonight they were going to have a very important guest.

Draco got ready to yell for Harry again when a tap on his shoulder startled him. He whirled on his 'attacker' nearly hitting Harry in the process.

"Harry…don't do that!" Draco huffed.

Harry grinned. "What do you want? I thought we were playing still." He turned and headed towards the Manor, Draco following him

"Mother want us to clean up, we have an important guest arriving." Harry tensed briefly, but he shook his head and continued on.

"Did she say who?"

"No." Draco let his friends reaction slide. It was one thing he had gotten used to over the weeks. Harry would tense every so often when someone said something, it had to do with his time living with the muggles. At least that was what his father had said when he had asked. He would figure it out though, eventually.

They entered the Manor and were greeted with Narcissa ordering the head house elf. She saw them and rushed them to their rooms to get ready. After washing up they changed into the formal robes that had been placed out for each of them. Draco finished first and entered Harry's room to help him with the robes.

"I can do it myself, Draco…" Harry said embarrassed, Draco fixed them anyways.

While he was still not used to the robes, Harry was getting better at putting them on, he still forgot things sometimes. Draco didn't mind helping the shorter boy, he felt some bit of pride at being able to do something better than Harry. The boy had proven a natural at many things and was doing better than Draco in quite a few areas. Flying being one of them.

A house elf popped into the room. "Young Masters is to be going downstairs. Mistress is wanting you."

They nodded, and the house elf popped away.

They hurried down the stairs, knowing that they didn't want to incur the wrath of the half veela Mistress of Malfoy Manor. They had been joking about who could possibly be coming to the manner, but they ceased their joking when met with Narcissa's glare.

"Get into the foyer. You will both be on your absolute best behavior when he arrives." Narcissa pushed them into the room where Lucius already was waiting.

"Cissa? Who is coming?" Harry asked.

"I-" She was interrupted by the whoosh of the fireplace.

Two people stepped out of the fireplace. The first was a young girl with honey brown hair and large chocolate eyes that looked around the foyer with curiosity. The second was a tall raven haired teen with sharp crimson eyes.

Harry after recognizing the second person disregarded all etiquette and hugged his dark haired friend. "Tom! You're back."

Draco, confused by Harry's actions, watched his antics with interest. He wondered how exactly Harry knew their guest. He had begun to glare at Tom, but then masked his expression not knowing why he was mad at him.

The girl noticed none of this as she was too amazed by her surroundings. The high ceiling of the foyer depicted a grand battle, she let her gaze wander to the rest of the room lingering briefly on each piece of furniture and hanging. She looked back to Tom after she had finished inspecting the room.

"Mr. Riddle?" she asked tugging on Toms robes.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to Hermione." Harry pulled away from Tom and looked at her.

"Hello." They both echoed, assessing each other. Harry glanced at Draco noticing his blank face.

"Draco introduce yourself." Lucius prompted quietly.

Draco walked towards Hermione. He held out his hand stiffly. "Draco Malfoy." Hermione took it.

"Hermione Granger." She said briefly. Draco let his hand fall as she let go and then proceeded to ignore everyone.

Harry let his friends cold actions pass, too excited at Tom's return to really notice. He followed Tom closely into one of the smaller dining halls. He tried to place himself between Tom and Draco, but Hermione beat him to the seat. He took the place on Tom's other side and hid his disappointment.

Dinner passed with out hassle, Tom and Lucius discussed the politics of the wizarding world with Narcissa adding to the conversation occasionally. Harry paid little attention to the conversation preferring to stare at Tom or Hermione. He pouted at the lack of attention, but he didn't have to wait long before the children were dismissed.

He, Draco and Hermione left the dining hall and went to the library at Hermione's request. Once they arrived Hermione found a book to read a placed her self on the couch.

"Draco? Why are you mad at me?" Harry asked grabbing the blonde's robe sleeve. Draco scowled and knocked Harry's hand away.

"You like Tom better, go play with him." Draco climbed the bookcase ladder and sat on the top rung.

"No, you're wrong!" Harry exclaimed as he stood at the base of the ladder. "You're my best friend!"

"Really?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry.

"Yep." Harry smiled turning his face up. Draco jumped from the top of the ladder and landed next to Harry. "Wish you wouldn't do that," Harry mumbled. Draco only grinned at him.

Lucius turned to the Dark Lord. It was strange seeing his master in his teenage body, at first he hadn't believed the boy to be his master. However, the power he controlled had been the same. After being put under Crucio a couple of times he had believe that his Lord was back.

"My Lord, the girl. Who is she?" Lucius had to ask.

"She is a muggle-born."

"A mudblood! My Lord, you can't be serious, I can understand the Potter boy, but a mudblood?" Lucius eyed the teenage visage of the Dark Lord warily.

Narcissa looked between the two. "My Lord we can't possibly keep them all here it would be suspicious. There would be too much power here that the ministry could pick up. I assume that the girl is powerful?"

Voldemort twirled the wine glass before taking another sip. "Yes, she is powerful. Very powerful, and she has a thirst for knowledge to use her power."

Lucius refrained from asking more about the girl lest he irritate the Dark Lord.

"With the three most powerful wizarding children in my grasp, Dumbledore won't know what hit him." He took a sip before smirking. "The girl is related to me, if distantly."

The two Malfoy's looked at him in confusion. "My Lord?"

"My aunt, disgusting muggle that she was, is the girls great grandmother. It was only right for me to take her from her parents." He leaned back in his chair. "They couldn't even begin to understand how much power she possesses."

"My Lord, if they are all as powerful as we believe them to be, what will we do when they spike?" Narcissa asked carefully. "Won't that alert the ministry?"

"I will ward the Manor against the ministries detectors. All will go according to plan."

And to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**November 30, 1986- Malfoy Manor**

Harry and Draco were having a mock sword fight on the plains that surrounded the Manor. Hermione sat on a blanket reading one of the many tomes from the Malfoy library. She could care less that the two boys were acting as far from what Narcissa had taught them, as long as they didn't interrupt her she would be perfectly happy.

"Hey Hermione." Harry sat next to her. "Wha'cha readin?"

"A book."

"About what?"

"People."

What are the people doing?" Harry was getting frustrated.

"Things." Hermione flipped the page and let the words sink in as she ignored Harry's huff of irritation.

Harry stood and went back to where Draco was resting. He leaned and whispered conspiratorially. "She's a nightmare! She's been here for two days and not once has she done anything but read!"

"Maybe because I don't like playing stupid games!" Hermione's voice floated over to them. She stood grabbed the blanket and headed for the Manor. "I'll be in the library."

They stared after her. "Stupid girl." Draco muttered.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa watched the two boys begin playing again. It was good for Draco to have someone there to keep him occupied, rather than doing nothing in his room. They kneeled when Tom entered the room.

"Oh, get up." Tom said. "I will be staying here for an indeterminable length of time. It will get very tiresome for me to have you both bowing every time I enter a room. Leave that for meetings once I have called everyone."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius and Narcissa said. They glanced out the window to watch the boys for a moment before turning to Tom.

"I have finished the wards on the estate." Tom said moving to look out the window as well, he saw that Hermione had left the boys. She had probably gotten tired of their game and had decided to go to the library. "We will be getting them all wands so that they may do practical work, as much as theory will help them, Harry and Draco would learn better if they could do the spells. Hermione wants to practice on her own, I know." Tom smiled, he remembered how much he had wanted to do all the spells he had found after he had gotten his wand. Hermione was so similar to him at that age.

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius said distracted by the antics of the two boys. Hopefully neither of them acted this freely in public. He was more worried about Harry than Draco as Harry hadn't been told on how to act properly in the public eye.

"When will we go?" Narcissa asked.

"Tomorrow. We will have to disguise Harry, Hermione, and myself, of course. Drawing attention to ourselves w-" He was interrupted by Hermione entering the room She had a large book tucked under her arm and a slightly curious look on her face.

"Tom is Harry important?" She asked laying the book open on the table nearest Tom, she pointed to a section on the page.

"Hermione, Harry is very powerful-"

"Like me." She said.

Tom smiled. "Yes, like you, Draco as well." Hermione nodded. "A few years ago I went after Harry's parents. Understand that I am the last of Salazar Slytherin's line, and Harry's father, James Potter, was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor; our families have fought each other for generations. When I tried to destroy Harry, he is now the last of Gryffindor's line, he was able to absorb some of my power and then the curse I used on him turned on me. I was left as little more than a wandering spirit, many thought I had been destroyed, and those who had been against me rejoiced."

Hermione followed the story, it made sense, it went along with some of what she had read, but… "It says that you were evil, that you killed lots of people, wizards and muggles."

"We were at war, love. People die in war." He closed the book and placed a hand on her head. "Don't believe everything that the books say. They are written by the victors and sometimes they don't tell the entire truth."

Hermione frowned. "Alright." She sat down in one of the chairs then opening the book again.

* * *

Draco lunged at Harry again and hit him on the hand that was holding the "sword." Harry dropped the stick and held his hand to his chest.

"Harry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Draco hurried to his friend's side.

Harry picked the stick up with his other hand and flexed his right hand. "It's okay, doesn't hurt too much." He looked up at the darkening sky and then to the Manor.

The sun had set barely an hour before and dark clouds were stirring to the west. Draco looked to the clouds and closed his eyes. The winds movements hinted that the storm would be headed strait towards the Manor, he opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him uncomfortably.

Even though it had been four months since he had arrived at the Manor, Harry was still uncomfortable when magic was used around him. The Dursleys had said that it was unnatural and he had started to believe them. Now with magic everywhere he knew that magic was as natural as breathing. He knew that some of the magic that Draco and Narcissa used was not wizarding magic, but veela magic. He still wasn't quite sure what a veela was though.

Draco spoke then to get Harry's attention away from what was making him frown. "Come on, the storm will be here soon. We don't want to get caught outside when it hits."

Harry looked at him and then grinned. "Race you." He started running before Draco could answer.

* * *

Next. Just for futher notice: I will try toupdate the story either every 20 or so reviews. Thank you for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

A.N: OK, you bunch of welshers, from now on I want reviews to be proportionate to the number of hits for the story. I'll know if people aren't reviewing. If you read the story, review. My writing partner is willing to blackmail you with the threat of less updates. So read and REVIEW! I'm a slightly angry person.

* * *

**December 1, 1986- London- Diagon Alley**

As the group of six walked through the streets of Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, Harry and Hermione held on to Tom's arms looking at the different shops all around them. Both of them tried to drag Tom to each window to see what lay inside, but Tom just held on to them and followed the road to where the great geometrically unstable building.

Before leaving the Manor and flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom had disguised himself and his charges. He now sported cinnamon colored hair and dark honey eyes, he had also aged himself by a few years so that instead of looking nearer to seventeen he now looked closer to his late twenties. Hermione had been changed the least only her eyes and hair had been lightened. Harry had taken the longest to disguise since they had been forced to find a way to hide his scar. His hair had been semi-tamed and changed to look similar to Toms. His eyes had also been changed to a more common brown shade.

Both Hermione and Harry had gotten new names for their venture into the wizarding world. Harry was now Connor Riddle and Hermione was Morgan Riddle. Once they were at the bank Tom would set up an account for his 'family.' His old vault had long been cleaned out.

Entering the building Harry and Hermione drew closer to him at the sight of the goblins. They soon stood before a teller and Tom looked at the goblin blankly. He had never liked dealing with the creatures, but they didn't ask questions and weren't keen on telling others of their business. There was more than just gold and treasure beneath Gringotts.

The group rode on the cart down to one of the Malfoy's many vault's. Harry had enjoyed the ride unlike most of the other occupants of the cart, only Draco seemed to like it as much as he.

After getting all that they needed from the vault, they rode back through the tunnels, Harry looking down the dark passages they passed trying to get a glimpse of where they might lead.

* * *

The trio was excited about getting their own wands. Though Harry was a bit wary of the shop as they entered. The dusty interior contained row upon row of shelves, each lined with long boxes. 

Tom entered behind the children, Narcissa and Lucius having gone to do some less respectable shopping in Knockturn Alley. He felt for his own wand in his sleeve wondering what Olivander's reaction to it would be, if he asked for it.

A grey haired man slid over on the ladder that circled the room. He stopped to look at the group, he seemed to recognize Draco, due to his looks most likely, but he narrowed his eyes at the others.

"Mr. Riddle, you seem to be in better health than the last time we crossed paths." Olivander said staring directly at Tom. "Yew, 13 ¼ inch long, Phoenix tail feather core. I remember that wand well, as do many who met you years ago. Why are you here."

Tom narrowed his gaze at Olivander. "Don't try me. As for why I am here…" He motioned at the trio, "it should be obvious."

"They are too young-"

"I know that you sell wands occasionally to children their age. This would be much less, painful, for you, if you would just get them their wands now. You won't see us again, unless this gets to Dumbledore." Tom said, his voice was low, nearly a hiss.

"Yes, well, I see. Very well, Mr. Riddle, as was the will of my fore fathers, I shall remain neutral in the coming war." Olivander seemed to sigh and he looked at the trio. "Who shall go first?"

"Draco go ahead." Tom said, Harry and Hermione had gotten sidetracked by a bauble sitting on a shelf. They turned though to watch Draco get his wand.

Draco went through at least four wands before he found the right one. "Ash, 11 ½ inches, Dragon heartstring core." Olivander muttered as he finished with Draco.

Tom pushed Hermione forward next. She shrugged when asked which was her wand hand. Being ambidextrous had it's perks she had learned. After that though her wand was found with relative ease. "Willow, 13 inches, Unicorn hair core."

Olivander turned to Harry at last and looked at him oddly for a moment. Then the mans eyes brightened considerably.

"Mr. Potter… I wondered when I would be seeing you, although it is much sooner than I had expected."

Harry glared at him. "It's Riddle not Potter."

"Very well then." Olivander looked at Harry for a moment longer thinking hard. He glanced at Tom and then went into the back of the store. He grabbed a box that had a large amount of dust covering it.

He set the box on the counter and then opened it gingerly. He took the wand out carefully and handed it to Harry. Once he held the wand tightly in his hand he could feel an odd warmth flow up his arm, he shivered at the feeling.

"I was right…" Olivander said slowly. He looked over to Tom who's eyebrow was arched. "Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix tail feather core. The phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave one other feather, just one other. It is curious that you are destined to have this wand when it's brother gave you your scar."

Tom paid for the wands and led the children to the door. As he was about to leave Olivander spoke.

"Do not worry about me revealing your secrets to Dumbledore." Olivander said. "I was here during the last war and I want to be here after this one. Just know that it won't be me who tells Dumbledore about your trip here. He has spies everywhere and sometimes, they aren't all human."

Tom nodded his thanks and exited the shop. Olivander sighed as the door closed, he looked out the window to see a tabby cat dash off from it's perch on the window sill.

"Albus, don't anger him more. The war is already beginning." He then picked up the boxes and returned them to their places on the shelves.

* * *

After a brief stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry was introduced to the wonderful world of brooms. They met Lucius and Narcissa at Flourish & Blotts.. 

Upon entering the store Hermione grabbed the boys arms and led them through the shelves. Harry and Draco had no more than started to argue when they found their arms filled with books, both struggling not to drop them as their stacks became larger and larger. The adults found this extremely entertaining and made no move to stop it.

Lucius checked the books the boys were carrying and pulled a few out.

"Hermione, the Library at the Manor already has these." Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor blushing lightly.

"I know, but they are on the top shelf. I can't reach them." She glanced at a few of the books on the upper shelves of the store, cursing her height at the moment.

"Then use a ladder." Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No, I don't like ladders."

"Call a house elf then." Lucius said.

"What's a house elf?" Hermione asked. She had a curious look on their face. Hermione had been there for barely two days, so she was bound to not know about the creatures.

"They make the food and clean the Manor for us. They are the ones who make your bed in the morning." Narcissa explained.

"I make my own bed." Hermione said.

"Don't do that. It makes them feel useless. I shall tell you more about them once we get back to the Manor." Narcissa looked through the stack and pulled one of the smaller books from it. "You don't need anything from this book. Not yet at least."

Hermione pouted but remained quiet.

Tom took the book and flipped through it then handed it back to Hermione. "If she wants to know who's to stop her from finding out. There are worse books she could learn from Narcissa. We will encourage her intelligence not hinder it, even if she is gaining some information too fast."

Narcissa shot a dark look at Hermione, angry that she had been just reprimanded by her master because of the girl. Hermione saw the look and her face fell, she took the books one by one from Tom and put them back on the shelves. Tom, Lucius, and Narcissa watched this curiously as she did this. Tom stopped her as she moved to replace the last one. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What are you doing Hermione?" he asked as gently as he was capable of.

Hermione's lip trembled slightly and she replied softly so that only Tom could hear her. "I don't want anyone to be mad at me… I always make people mad."

Tom glared at Narcissa, he drew the young brunette into a light embrace. "No, you don't make people mad." He wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Really?" Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Tom's, her gaze holding disbelief.

"Really." Tom was startled as she hugged him tightly. "Get whatever books you want. No matter what the others say."

Hermione smiled and dashed through the shelves once more.

* * *

R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**AN: **Someone asked what the ratio of reviews/hints was, theoreticallythere should be a review for every ten people, but at the moment it's at about... 3 or so for every 100 people who read, which ticks me on people, I really could care less about the general population who reads this story, the only people I really want to read this story are just an e-mail away. Other things--> Stream of Consiousness... well, good job on succesfully creeping me out. And yes that is my name, pretty isn't it?

**

* * *

**

**August 19, 1989- Scotland- Hogwarts**

"Everyone, some rather… disturbing news has been brought to my attention." Dumbledore said, looking around at the Order members who had been able to make it to the school on such short notice. "The ministry of magic has allowed us to view their records of uncontrolled magical spikes in the past few months in order for us to find young Harry Potter."

A few of the members lifted their eyes at the statement. Hagrid made a move to speak but Dumbledore silenced him.

"The ministry has had no trace of Mr. Potter. But this is not all that we have found…" Dumbledore's eyes were shadowed in thought. "Three years ago, the ministry picked up a rather powerful magical spike from a young girl. She had apparated… we were not informed of this, which is very distressing."

Looks of shock covered the faces of all but a few of the order members. McGonagall spoke then. "Albus, do you think the girl was the one I saw with the Malfoy's?"

Dumbledore nodded to her. "I believe it may have been, the other two may have been Voldemort and Harry. Olivander had not been forthcoming with their identities."

"Then he is lost to us…" McGonagall said sadly.

"Ah yes, that would seem to be the case." Dumbledore steepled his fingers.

"And what of the girl Albus?" Arthur Weasley asked. "Is she as much of a threat as you seem to think?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The girl… Hermione Granger… was last traced to Britain where she used a low level warming spell. After that there was no trace of her." He waited for the Order members to think over this news. "The ministry had been sent to retrieve the girl, of course, but there was no sign of her."

"So the Dark Lord has her as well…" Severus Snape spoke finally, he had long been in contact with his old friend Lucius and did not need his comment to be confirmed. He knew exactly where both Harry and Hermione were. At the moment they would most probably be training with Lucius by this time of day. HE also knew that the Dark Lord was helping with the training. One of the three children was to be his successor, though there was a running bet between him and Narcissa that it was Hermione. The Dark Lord paid particular attention to the girl, more so than either of the boys.

"Yes. But do not despair everyone, we will see how steeped they are in the Dark Arts when they arrive at Hogwarts."

If they come here, Severus thought wryly. He sneered inwardly at the Order, no one would be ready when the trio came to Hogwarts.

* * *

**June 7, 1991- Malfoy Manor**

"Father!" Draco called from the second floor balcony over looking the area where Lucius and Voldemort were discussing the trios schooling. They were undecided on where the trio would go, Hogwarts, while the best school in England was controlled by Dumbledore, and they were unsure if they wanted the old coot so close to Hermione.

Lucius looked up to see what his son wanted. He had to hold back a laugh at the two boys. They both were an interesting shade of bright orange that stood out garishly against their black robes.

"Father, tell Hermione to stop testing her potions on us!" Draco said.

Harry looked at Voldemort who was smirking at their predicament. "Please Tom, tell her to stop, this is the third time this week!"

The two adults wondered if Severus knew of Hermione's little experiments yet. She had taken to potion making quickly and the potion master had taken her under his wing.

"Draco, Harry, you must be able to tell when someone is giving you a potion and not just a regular drink. Take this as a lesson." Voldemort said as both boys glared.

"You're just saying that because you like her better." Harry said.

"Now Harry…" Tom started, he was interrupted by Hermione entering the room. "Hermione, why did you turn the boys orange, it does not go well with either of them."

Hermione smirked at the two boys. "They wouldn't pay attention to me." She dropped a large tome onto the table next to Tom. Opening it she pointed to a page that had a picture of a castle surrounded by a lake and a dark forest. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Don't you think that Durmstrang or Beauxbatons would be a better choice…" Lucius started, he looked to Voldemort to see the reaction his lord had to the girl's demand.

"Are you sure Hermione? It is run by Dumbledore, and you know that he would do anything to draw you away from me." Voldemort said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I know that Dumbledore is there. But what better way to defeat him than to learn all the ways of the 'light?'"

Tom smirked, he had taught her well and there was no way that she would be betraying them to Dumbledore anytime soon. "Very well. You Harry and Draco will be getting you invitations soon I believe. Even if Dumbledore thinks you are dark he will try to draw you onto his side. That is one of his biggest weaknesses, his heart is so compassionate at times that he can be fooled by even my strongest supporters."

Hermione knew he was talking about Severus, the Potions master had never turned as many thoughts to the light, he had come back to Malfoy Manor as soon as the mark had become clear on his arm bringing information he had gathered from his years close to Dumbledore strait to the Dark Lord. The trio had from then on had been taught potions not in the curriculum of Hogwarts. Most due to their dark nature.

"But what if we don't want to go to Hogwarts." Draco said from the balcony.

"What if we want to go to Durmstrang." Harry said next to the blonde.

"Harry, Draco, you do not have a choice, you will go to Hogwarts, if the Dark Lord says so. You will go whether you like it or not." Lucius said standing from his chair.

The two orange boys stormed off angrily. Tom sighed knowing that the boys hated the fact that he and Lucius favored Hermione over them. Narcissa held the same affection for all three children, and she had foreseen the problems that would arise due to Hermione's special treatment. One day the boys would understand the reason why he doted on Hermione, one day they would see her true power and potential. At least he hoped they would understand his decision to train Hermione as his heir. Harry, because he was Tom's equal could not be named his successor. Draco, though being very powerful with much potential was not destined to lead the Death Eaters. When he had taken Hermione as a child he had sensed a power more potent than his own. Coupled with the girl's thirst to learn and the determination to please Tom, the Dark Lord knew that she was the perfect child to name his heir.

Harry and Draco would understand, may not now, but soon, when his heir proved him right.

* * *

Ah, more typing… how enjoyable… 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

AN: This is for **Tonks**, you know who you are, everyone else go to the chapter. You are allowedone review per chapter. One. If I need to I will go through (with L's help) and then disregard any and all reviews you post. If you want the chapters so bad you can be a second beta... whatever.

**

* * *

**

**September 1, 1991- Hogwarts**

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called, Hermione walked calmly up to the stool where the Sorting Hat waited to sort her. She sat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah… Ms. Granger, Dumbledore has worried about you greatly in the past years. You and the Potter boy… You have a brilliant mind no doubt and cunning like none I've seen since young Mr. Riddle himself sat here." The hat poked around her head, she tensed as it passed the Occlumency shields she had like a ghost. "Occluding already, Tom wasted no time to teach you important things. Smart boy he was, nasty temper… but you… calm as Rowena and as balanced as Helga ever was. No doubt you would do well in any house. Your bravery astounds even me. Where to put you… where to put you? Dumbledore would just love to have you in Gryffindor where he can keep an eye on you… Not Gryffindor then. No, no, definitely no. Slytherin… of course, the great house of serpents. Very well."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione placed the hat back on the stool, happy to have the probing feeling gone from her head. It was worse than anything she had experienced when being trained in Occlumency and she never wanted to feel that open again.

At the Slytherin table she sat near the middle of the table, the others around her looked at her in disgust. She smirked inwardly, they would soon know who she was. And then they would all be bowing to her.

It took a while before Draco's name was called. The trio knew he would be in Slytherin, and they were not disappointed as even before the hat touched his head it called out the houses name. He headed to the table at sat on her right side still grumbling about having to be there at Hogwarts. Hermione just smiled and scanned the hall looking for prospective allies.

The duo waited patiently, both wondering how long until Harry's name would be called. Finally their patience paid off and McGonagall called his name.

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers broke out around the hall. Draco and Hermione watched their friend sit on the stool, waiting like everyone else to see where he would be placed.

Harry himself was very tense from all the stares he was receiving. He wished to be back at the Manor, not her, not in front of all these people. The hat was placed on his head and immediately he felt it probing his memories.

"Well, well, well… Mr. Potter… What do we have here? Are you a Gryffindor? Or are you a Slytherin? Ah, I see. You are definitely one of Salazar's children, though Gryffindor blood runs through your veins."

Harry wished the hat would just place him already. He had never been patient since coming to live with the Malfoy's.

"No, I am not done talking with you, boy. You should know that the headmaster is trying to pass the spells that keep all the thoughts and memories I see in your head, barmy old codger, those spells were placed by Rowena herself and then the other three founders placed even more wards to cover those spells. HE wants you in Gryffindor, you know. Of course it's against the rules set by the founders to try to manipulate the sorting. Ah well, I think he might just have a point in putting you there. You will just have to deal with it, some of those lions aren't as golden as they seem. Beware of the Order lion snake, they will destroy what you hold close if even they get a whiff of the darkness that lives in you. I have a task for you though, from Hogwarts herself, bring the houses together once more. It won't be too hard considering your position… For now I bid you goodbye."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hats shout startled Harry, he stood from the stool numbly looking to Draco and Hermione as the hat was taken from him. Their shocked looks were hidden quickly so as not to alert the others of the Hall. They had all thought the would end up in Slytherin, the thought that even he would end up in Gryffindor had never crossed he minds of the trio. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table not knowing when he had moved to the table.

He felt the people around him congratulating him and slapping him on the back. He looked to the Slytherin table where Draco and Hermione still watched him, he ducked his head sadly at disappointment in their eyes. The rest of the Hall didn't seem to notice this as they quieted for the Sorting to continue. Harry glanced up at the head table to see Dumbledore looking at him seemingly pleased with his arrangement. Next to him Severus and Remus watched him closely, as well as his two friends. Remus leaned over to Sev, but the Potions Master shook his head at whatever the Defense instructor had asked.

The Sorting ended finally with Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin. Dumbledore stood drawing the students attention to him.

"Before we all become befuddled by the feast, there are some words I would like to share with you. Nitwitt! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Food appeared on the table and the students attacked it ravenously. Harry ate mechanically, ignoring the chatter around him. The redhead boy across from him looking at him oddly, before Harry glared at him. The boy, a Weasley if his hair and freckles were anything to go by, shrugged and went back to eating.

Harry sighed and looked across the hall to see his friends in much the same state as he. He then looked to the head table where many of the teachers glanced at him proudly. The headmaster caught his gaze and smiled, he frowned when Harry didn't return his grin.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had tried to get to Harry after the feast, but the older Slytherins had kept them from leaving the group and heading up the stairs. They quickly formed a plan to corner him as soon as they had their first class together.

Once in the Slytherin common room they sat apart from the rest of the house and looked around at who they had in their class. Severus entered last behind the Slytherins.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Were the first words out of his mouth. "While in this house I expect from each and every one of you to act accordingly. The people you see in this room are your family, no other in this school will treat you as anything but trash, there are very few who will befriend you from any other house. The other teachers will not favor you in class, expect to be treated unfairly."

He turned to where Draco and Hermione sat, and looked pointedly at Draco. "There are those who will treat you differently due to your name." He looked to Hermione. "And there are those who will try to belittle what you do. Do not let their views hinder you in any way."

The rest of the house looked at Hermione who smirked in a way that was far too similar to the Dark Lords evil smile. A few noticed the regal way she held herself, like that of a lady or a queen. A queen of Darkness.

"There are many things a Slytherin must do in this school, one is to survive, another is to lead. Now go to bed, girls-left hall, boys-right hall." With that the Potions Master left the room and let the students choose their rooms.

* * *

In the First Year Gryffindor Boys dorm Harry stared up at the ceiling wondering how he would tell Tom about his placement in Gryffindor. He was brought out of his thoughts by the other boys coming into the dorm room.

"So you're Harry Potter? My grans' told me all about your parents. She knew them in the last war." A portly boy said. He had seemed very timid when Harry had first seen him, but after talking with the other boys of their year he had opened up a bit to them.

The Weasley boy looked at the fringe that covered his scar. "So it's true, you do have the scar."

Harry glared at them. "Yes, I have the bloody scar. Now if you would all SHUT UP, I could get some sleep." He closed his curtains and spelled them shut and put proximity charms on them.

The other boys shrugged at his temper, they were sure he would get along with them in time. After all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, was he not?

* * *

Next chapter… you should know the drill. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **The long wait was due to me actually having a life outside of fanfiction. Hopefully it won't happen again for a while, but with holidays coming up, this will most likely happen again. Now go read.

**

* * *

**

**Sept. 6, 1991-Hogwarts**

Harry had been forced to wait until Friday when Gryffindor had Double Potions with Slytherins to be able to talk with Draco and Hermione. At all times during the week he had been watched by the older Gryffindors when not in class and during class he was always paired with Weasley. Not to mention that the rest of the Slytherins viewed him as the enemy, that would soon change weather they liked it or not.

He had made sure to send a note to Draco before class to make sure he would be able to get a seat on the Slytherin side with him and Hermione.

He entered the classroom a bit behind the bell, just enough that he wouldn't be counted absent and enough to make sure that there would be no other available seats on the 'Gryffindor' side of the classroom. There were two seats left, between Draco and Hermione or beside Theodore Nott. The other Gryffindors gave him mournful looks, but Harry just smiled happily as he sat between his friends. The rest of the Slytherins glared at him, but said nothing as Severus entered. He saw where Harry sat and resisted a sneer. He knew that problems could arise from Potters blatant disregard of the house rivalry.

Severus just turned to the board and wrote out the page numbers for the class to read as he began the lesson.

* * *

Three months passed without excitement. Harry made sure to keep in touch with Draco and Hermione through letters. The Gryffindors were very hard to get away from, he always had someone following him, it seemed. Though the rest of the first years had backed off after he and Weasley had gotten into a fight in the common room. Harry had won, though Weasley had put up a good fight. Now the older Gryffindors watched him even more closely.

He did find a few friends in Gryffindor. The twin brothers of Weasley, weren't half bad, their common interest of invoking havoc on the population of Hogwarts had brought them together. Soon the three became close, though the twins were a bit sore about him beating Ron for a while.

Draco and Hermione had found a way to get him to the Slytherin common room where they plotted to find a way to get him resorted into his 'proper' house. Harry had stopped the plotting though as he told them that he could begin finding supporters in his house, without the trouble of being distrusted. The two had agreed to that, but only if he wouldn't turn into a 'muggle loving fool like the rest of this school.'

* * *

December arrived and the trio made plan for what they would be doing at the Manor over the holidays. Harry felt the days pass by slowly as he counted down to the day when he wouldn't have to be constantly watched by the teachers and students.

Hermione, being the knowledge hungry witch she was, couldn't wait to be back at the Manor where her library awaited her, Lucius had sent her a letter telling about a new order of books that had come in. She missed the Malfoy library, the one at Hogwarts was only half the size of the one at the Manor. She also missed the quite days she could spend outside in the Malfoy garden. Draco, had oddly enough, missed his parents and couldn't wait to see his doting mother. Draco had not missed Tom, though both Hermione and Harry had.

The morning of the first day of the holiday arrived with a flurry of powered snow. The castle looked beautiful as the students rode their carriages to Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"I can't believe you survived being around all those Gryffindors without throwing yourself off the Astronomy tower." Hermione commented as soon as they were locked safely in a train compartment. Harry grinned at her, Draco stayed silent.

"They got a bit irritating after the first night, most of them just wouldn't get the hint." Harry looked between his two friends and asked, "So how is Slytherin?"

"Fine." "Good."

Draco continued to look out of the window pensively. He wanted Hermione to go away. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that he had spent so much time alone with Hermione and not enough time with Harry. He wanted to be able to talk to Harry with no interruptions. Just when it seemed that he would never get his wish, the door to their compartment opened to reveal Blaise Zabini. He gave Draco and Harry respectful nods, but then looked directly at Hermione.

He spoke, "Hermione, would you like to join me and some other Slytherins in my compartment?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and then turned to look at Harry and Draco. They shrugged. She stood and slipped past Blaise into the corridor.

"I'd love to." She motioned for Blaise to lead the way. She shut the compartment door and with that Draco was alone with Harry. Harry smiled and waited for Draco to speak.

"Want to play chess?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hermione was curious. Blaise Zabini, who had never spoken to her before now, had just invited her to sit with him. The boy opened the door to his compartment and then stood aside to let Hermione to enter first. The reactions of the Slytherins already occupying the compartment were immediate. It was silent as Blaise entered and slid the door shut. Hermione wondered if the boy had committed some ghastly taboo by inviting her. She fingered her wand, ready to blast the other Slytherins should they breathe wrong. Then something extraordinary happened. Pansy Parkinson, who had made her disdain for Hermione known, stood and offered Hermione her seat. The Dark Lord's heir was now confused. And then Hermione's disturbingly steep learning curve made itself known and she understood. They knew. These Slytherins knew that she was The Heir. One of their parents had told and now they all knew. A disturbing thought wriggled its way into Hermione's mind, how many others knew. Had they told, did Dumbledore know? She gave herself a mental shake and narrowed her eyes as she took her seat. She cast her glance over all of the Slytherins, she sneered as they started to fidget.

"So you know who I am." It wasn't a question at all. The other Slytherins nodded nervously. Hermione's Cheshire grin transformed into an sinister smile, her eyes glinting malevolently as she purred, "Then we have a problem."

* * *

Review. And btw, due to certain things,it's not every 20 reviews update anymore. I'll update when I have a chapter or two done. 


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Chapter Ten **

AN: Yes, amazing, I updated.

Okay, everyone, Hermione is a bit, alright, very mean, I guess you could say. Please forgive her. She'll redeem herself a bit, at least she does to me. Anyway, have fun reading.

A.N. Just so y'all know, this is the uber Hermione fan typing, the whole beating thing wasn't for or from y'all, it was an honest effort to show the Hermione is simply living as Voldemort tells her to. Her character before now was for the most part a puppet. Happy Reading, Christmas, whatever y'all celebrate.

**Hogwarts Express**

"Then we have a problem."

The Slytherins in the compartment all waited for her to either curse them or say something else.

"You are the Dark Lords heir…" Pansy started. "Only those of us here know. Blaise figured it out."

Hermione looked around the compartment. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, and Theodore Nott. All from first year. "No one else knows? You're sure?"

"Yes, my Lady." Theodore said. "We have not revealed anything to anyone, not even the upper years."

"Good." Hermione's face took on a thoughtful look. "Make sure no one else finds out about it. Your lives might become… difficult if anyone else finds out, especially if Dumbledore finds out. At least not until the Dark Lord announces me as his heir formally."

The Slytherins knew a threat when hey heard one and seeing how well this girl was in her classes had led them to respect her knowledge and power. Though she did not have near the raw strength that her counterparts did, her knowledge on how exactly to use her power to it's fullest surpassed both Draco and Harry in bounds and leaps.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Tom!" Hermione greeted when she entered the door to Tom's study. There was a hint of worry in her voice, one that she couldn't hide.

"Yes Hermione." Tom said from behind her. She turned and looked him strait in the eye. "There are four Slytherins that know who I am. I know Draco hasn't told anyone, and I definitely have been careful with what I say around them. They say Blaise figured it out."

Tom narrowed his eyes and then looked to the door where Lucius stood. The blond looked at his Lord with little fear knowing that if he managed things well enough then no one would be hurt, for now at least. "My Lord, I have not informed the others, neither has Narcissa. The children of the others know what to look for in a leader though, it is no surprise that one of them may have figured it out, they all have been raised knowing what to expect when they were to join our cause."

"Of course Lucius, but I will call a meeting. There are a few things that must be discussed between the old crowd, they must not let their children reveal anything until the right time. Also some may not believe I have really returned as I haven't been actively pursuing our cause for the past years… they need to know that I am still Lord Voldemort." Tom grinned. "They will see that I have not given up yet."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius left the room.

"Tom, what do I do now?" Hermione asked. She sat heavily in the desks chair and put her face in her hands. "I'm not ready to lead them yet. I need a little longer."

Tom looked down at her. "Get up." His voice was cold.

"Tom?" Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Get up. You are my heir. You cannot show weakness to anyone, especially not to me." He slapped her. Hermione snarled from the floor, wand in hand pointed at Voldemort. Voldemort sneered and backhanded Hermione, sending her crashing back down to the floor. Hermione's head was bent, her eyes avoiding his. He grasped her chin and wrenched her head up. He hissed, "This is the only reminder you get mudblood, the next time I'll begin grooming one of your brothers." He shoved her away from him and apparated from the room. Tears filled the terrified witch's eyes even as she stood.

Draco and Harry looked at each other surprised at the conversation they had heard. It wasn't every day that they saw Hermione get reprimanded by Tom. Usually it was the opposite. They didn't hate her for being Tom's favorite, well, Harry sometimes wished Tom would pay more attention to him. It didn't bother him as much as it had a few years ago.

"So… what do we do?" Draco asked Harry. "Hermione will break eventually, she's obviously still human. No matter what Tom thinks."

Harry thought for a moment. "She… she is the only one we can really trust with anything." Harry sighed and slid to the ground. "Tom says she can't show weakness too anyone, or they'll kill her… I guess that's true, but then who will she trust to help her rule?"

"She can trust us." Draco said. He knelt next to Harry. "She can trust us, we are her friends. The only ones probably."

"You're right." They both stood and entered the room where Hermione was looking out the window across the Manors grounds and closed the door behind them.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We heard what Tom said." Harry answered. Hermione jerked around to look at them.

"And? What are you going to do?" She looked between them, Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Nothing. You are our friend." Draco said.

Hermione spat viciously . "I have no _friends_, I need no _friends_."

Harry smiled shaking his head. "No, your wrong. You need friends more than anyone. You need to be able to trust someone to help you lead, to keep you from doing anything stupid."

Draco looked at Harry then to Hermione. "He's right, you know. Tom trusts my father to keep the death eaters in line when he cannot. We are your friends Hermione. If you can't show weakness to us, then you'll break."

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "I don't need anyone… I don't…"

"Hermione…" Harry went up to her and embraced her. She sighed and let him hug her. She felt Draco's arms wrap around her as well and she smiled.

"You guys are right I guess. I do need friends… Thanks."

"No problem." Harry and Draco let go of her. The three children smiled at one another.

"So… What now?" Draco asked.

"We need to keep the Slytherins in line, and we need to keep the rest of the school from finding out exactly who I am. Dumbledore can't know… no he would have done something. I think only those I spoke to in the compartment know who I am. They promised not to tell anyone." Hermione sat back down. "Ugh… this is not going to be fun."

"No it's not. But we'll help you and you'll be ready to lead them when Tom tells the rest who you are." Harry went to the door. "I'm going to go find Tom."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I need to see if he's still angry about me being put in Gryffindor." Harry said.

" What's the point in asking him? He probably thinks it's a great way to get onto Dumbledore's good side so you can get information about the order from him." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I just need to know."

Harry found Tom speaking with Lucius in the library. He saw Tom point his wand at Lucius arm and a sharp pain went through his head starting where his scar was. He hissed but fell silent when Tom turned his way.

"Harry?" Tom asked and he stepped into the room. "What is it?"

Harry stopped before Tom, he looked up at the older man and hoped he wouldn't be too angry with him. "Tom I… I need to talk to you about Hogwarts."

Lucius looked at him and then left, Harry thank the man silently.

"You wondered about my reaction to you being placed in Gryffindor, I presume?" Harry nodded. "I am not… angry at you Harry. It's in you blood to be a Gryffindor. You are his heir after all, just as I am Slytherins."

"I am Gryffindors heir? But…" Harry's eyes widened in realization. "You killed my parents. It was you… then why spare me?"

Tom laughed. "I didn't intend for you to live, either. Somehow you managed to survive the Killing Curse I cast and directed it back to me."

Harry backed away from Tom. Did he still want to kill him? No. He would have done that when he had found him. "Why save me from the Dursleys then? You could have tried to kill me then. Why didn't you?"

"You are better off as my ally. If I hadn't found you, Dumbledore would have turned you into yet another one of his pawns. Albeit a very useful pawn. He doesn't care about who he uses to get to me, as long as I am dead." Tom walked up to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder, Harry flinched. "To kill you when you are so very powerful would have been a waste."

"So I am your pawn instead of Dumbledore's?" Harry looked at his feet.

"In a way, yes, you are. But you are much more important than a mere pawn. You are more like the knight to me." Tom raised his face his red eyes piercing into Harry's own green orbs. "Do not worry though. You're abilities are much more appreciated here."

Harry looked into the red eyes of the man he had looked up to, more like idolized, for the past five years. Never before had he doubted Tom, never had even thought that trusting the man was wrong. Now, in a span of just a few minutes his entire view had changed.

This was the man who had killed his parents, the man with the maniacal laugh that haunted his dreams, the man who tried to kill him.

But…

This was the man that saved him from the Dursleys, the man who taught him about magic, the man who had treated him, for the most part, like a son.

"Tom… I can't forgive you for killing my parents…" Harry turned his head to the side looking at the fire place burning. "But, you saved me. I am in your debt because of that."

Tom nodded. "Very well. You'll see that I am a much better choice than Dumbledore." Harry headed towards the door. "Harry," he turned, "when Hermione is queen, you will be beside her. You will lead beside her as King, the Death Eaters will want both of you to prove yourselves to them."

"They will be surprised then. Hermione doesn't plan to fail as leader and neither do I."

Draco found Harry sitting in the gardens. He saw the look on his friends face and wondered how his conversation with Tom had gone.

"You missed dinner." Draco said sitting next to him.

"I know. I had the house elves being me something." Harry continued to look at the sky.

"So, what happened?" Draco asked. "Tom doesn't hate you. He asked where you were at dinner."

"Did you know that he killed my parents?" Harry turned to Draco.

"…I thought you knew, their deaths were all over the papers and I know there are copies in the library." Draco watched as his friends blank expression turned to one of sadness mixed with a hint of barely concealed anger. "I am sorry Harry. What do you plan on doing? Are you going to leave for the light?"

Harry smiled at him. "I can't. I won't. That would be like betraying all that I've known. It wouldn't work anyway. I care too much about you, Hermione, your parents… Tom. Funny, I should hate him, but I don't."

"I don't think it's in you to actually hate someone."

"I hated the Dursleys." Harry said, he stood and headed to the Manor.

Draco frowned. Why couldn't Harry forget about them? He had tried for five years to keep his friend from ever thinking of his relatives, not that Draco considered the Dursleys to even be close to Harry as blood relations. He rather thought they were dirt.

"Forget about them Harry, they were not worthy of ever having known you. They were the most disgusting creatures that could have walked this planet, even for muggles they were horrible." Draco caught up with his friend. "Harry, if… if you do go to the light, ever…"

"I won't Draco."

"But…"

"I won't. I promise."

Yay! Done with this one…. Though most of it was just a spur of the moment, decided the chapter that I had originally had written out was much too… dare I say it, fluffy. Maybe now that I've gotten this out of the way I will get back to typing regularly. (Don't hope for much though… I won't promise anything.)

Damn this thing I long… Oh well. To more typing. I've decided to work on this until school starts again next week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

AN: Well, it should have been posted sooner, but… oh well. It's updated now.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

The holiday passed relatively quietly as the trio got used to their usual routines at the Manor.

Draco was glad he could finally talk to and spend as much time as he wanted with Harry in relative safety. It had been so annoying at Hogwarts. Everyone always looked at them strangely if they talked in the halls, even though most of the school probably knew they were friends. It still went against everything the students had been used to for generations.

Of course the fact that their routines had to be interrupted on Christmas Eve was not so much usual, but expected. The formal dinner between the Malfoy's and other influential families had been around for generations, though this was the first time Harry, Draco, Hermione and the other children had to sit with the other adults. Before they had been sent into a different room. But now that they were of some social standing…

* * *

"Ah… Narcissa, it's been too long. Your son has grown since I last saw him, Pansy speaks well of him. And who are these two?" Mrs. Parkinson said as she entered the hall. 

"They are my adopted children, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, she is to be my heir." Tom said from the table where he watched everyone carefully.

"Ah, yes Blaise told me about the, though the boy… a Gryffindor?" Mrs. Zabini questioned, spitting out the houses name as a if it were a disease.

"Like his parents. However, he would have been worthy of Salazar's house, and while at the Manor he is treated as such." Narcissa said. She had been protective of Harry ever since taking him from the muggles, even after the years had passed.

Dinner was served and talk was reduced to the current policies in effect in the Wizarding World.

"Hogwarts is still run by that fool Dumbledore sadly." Mr. Zabini was speaking with Lucius. "I had a mind to send Blaise to Durmstrange, but that school is run by Karkoroff. Everyone in the circle knew he was a traitor."

"Karkaroff… he's a spineless coward, nothing more." Severus sneered. "Like Pettigrew was."

"True, but they have their uses." Tom said. The others looked at him, he was seemingly still new to them as a political power, the adults around the table, bar Lucius and Narcissa, still did not know who he was. Hermione let a relieved mental sigh pass knowing that the students had listened to her threat.

"Of course-" Mr. Parkinson started but he cut off with a look from his wife. "We must go."

Mrs. Parkinson had a strained look on her face. Harry wondered if it was due to her pregnancy.

"Wonderful dinner Narcissa." Mrs. Nott stood leaning slightly on her husband. "We must talk some more another time."

"Go to bed." Narcissa ordered to the trio.

The trio made their way to the second floor silently until they had passed out of hearing range of the adults. Harry and Draco looked at Hermione the entire way as she kept her mask in place. They knew now, before the other day they had known what she had to do and they resented her a leas a little bit. Now though, they could see the strain it placed on her, eleven year old girls were not supposed to be worrying about such things as the future of the entire world and her place as future leader. They would help her as much as they could, even if all they could do was be the ones she could lean on when she needed a break.

"Come on Hermione, bet you tomorrow you get a book."

Hermione hit Harry in the back of the head. "What it's true!"

She laughed a little, the first one out of pure amusement in a long while.

"And you and Draco will get something related to Quidditch most likely."

The boys grinned, yes they would get something related to Quidditch. Last year it had been a new practice set of balls, this year--Nimbus 2000's.

"You got that right." Draco opened his door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." They echoed.

Harry and Hermione stood in the hallway silent for a few moments.

"Harry-"

"Hermione-"

Harry motioned for her to speak first.

"When I am queen you know that-"

"I am going to be King. Yeah. I know." Harry hugged her, she stiffened. He let go. "Everything will be fine. I won't let you go crazy like Tom did the first time."

Hermione nodded. She went further down the hall entering her own room leaving Harry wondering why he had the feeling that his promise wouldn't be fulfilled. He shook his head and headed into his own room.

* * *

"The girl is your heir Riddle?" Mr. Zabini asked seeing the children leave, his wife had left with Mrs. Nott as they got down to business. The two women were not marked, few females had ever been marked in the death eater ranks. Bellatrix Lestrange being one of three marked. 

"She is quite powerful." Tom said sipping the wine a house elf had brought out.

"But she is a muggle born."

"Theodore says she is the brightest of their year with Draco and Potter following." Nott said joining the conversation. "Those two boys follow her without question."

"Of course they do. After all she is my heir." Tom said smirking. He let a fraction of his power flow through the Dark Mark of those in the room. All but Severus, Lucius and Narcissa gasped in surprise.

"My Lord?" Zabini asked in awe.

"Yes, I have returned. But only those in this room know of my return. At least of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore knows of my return, he knew it when he found my diary at the house of Harry's muggle relatives. I have been training the children into my successors for the past few years." Tom looked a the two men. They were two of his most loyal, though not as fanatical as Bellatrix or as deeply ingrained in the ministry as Lucius, they had served him without question before his fall.

"My Lord, what would you have us do?" Nott spoke, little fear of what may come in his voice.

"Wait. For the moment, the time is not right for the others to know of my presence, soon though. Keep me informed of any traitors or those who may become traitors. Severus is our spy at Hogwarts, he will keep me informed if the Order moves."

"And those at Azkaban?" Zabini looked to Narcissa knowing that her cousin and sister were prisoner there. "When will we free them?"

Tom looked into the wine glass the burgundy liquid the same hue as his eyes. "In time, we will need to find a place for them of course."

"I would be more than honored to allow the use of our Manor my Lord." Zabini stood bowing as he did so. "The ministry doesn't suspect my family at all, they have always believed us to be neutral in the war."

Tom thought for a moment at the request. "Very well, then preparations must be made. It will be some time though before we make our move. It will happen when they least suspect it." Tom smirked. "Maybe when the Tournament returns, my heir will be part of it of course."

"Tournament?" Nott asked. "Not the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yes… my contacts at the ministry were more than happy to tell me that the minister is going to bring it back." Tom set the empty wine glass down. He looked at the five closely, scanning their feelings on the tournament. Narcissa had a vague sense of worry projected and he turned to her. "It will be a good test for my heir. Harry and Draco would not be involved in it."

She nodded. "Yes, it would be… she would be the youngest Champion to have ever graced the tournaments history, if she were to win…"

Severus stood. "Albus would make sure to put a block on the cup to make sure it would not happen."

"That can be taken care of easily." Tom snorted "That old codger, I have more than capable spies at Hogwarts to find out whatever the block may be."

Severus nodded and bowed shortly. "My Lord, I must return to Hogwarts. What shall I tell Dumbledore if he asks about your return?"

"Tell him I think you a traitor, that I don't trust you with you so close to him all the time. That I have returned, but I am still regaining my strength." Severus bowed and left to floo back to Hogwarts.

"Is Severus to be trusted my Lord?" Nott asked. "He was spoken for during the trials by Dumbledore himself-"

Tom looked at him his red eyes flashing in anger. "You dare to doubt my decision? Severus has been and always will be faithful to me and my heir. He would do anything for the Dark just as he forbearers have done so for the past five-hundred years." Tom smirked. "The Snape family is tied to the Dark more so than any other. Even the Malfoys can not match them."

Nott bowed hopping that he would not be cursed for his doubts, amazed that he hadn't been already.

"It is no matter though, tell your son that no harm is to come to my heir and to make sure that no one else finds out that she is my heir." Tom raised his wand as Nott made to stand. "Do not tempt me to curse you Nott."

Nott's eyes widened. He left quickly as he was dismissed.

* * *

I'll work on the next chapter soon. 


	12. Interlude, thing the almost chapter

Forgive us our sins! It had to be done this way otherwise it never would have gotten done. I'm back in school, and my co-writer started college-which means this was the only way to update and continue the story. We suck!

-1**Interlude of Crap (Almost Chapter 12 but no Cigar)**

The holidays ended quickly, much to the trios disappointment. They returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the students keeping mostly to themselves on the train. Harry wanted to stay with his friends for as long as he could without the interruption of others.

The return to Hogwarts of course for many students meant that they now had to really worry about the end of year exams that most of the teachers would spend about a week reviewing before the test. None of the trio was actually worried about the exams at all. They knew that they would pass with no problem. After all, the future leaders of the Dark had to know not just how to do the spells but when to use them best.

Exams came and went.

At the leaving feast Harry watched from the Gryffindor table as Draco and Hermione shot looks at each other. They only had a few more hours until they could sit together on the train, free of Gryffindors and other students.

**Please Read**

**No Really…**

**You Need to**

**Read me Damnit!**

**I'm Important!**

**(A.N.)** That was absolute crap, but now we can get on to the fun part. When the real writing picks up they are in fourth year, because we are lazy and don't feel like typing that much crap for one story. Believe me it would be complete and utter crap because all we care about is fourth year right now. Also now these characters are slash able which makes us feel less dirty.

Random points for the years we are skipping are as follows:

1. The Chamber of secrets is never opened because Voldemort is already back so the diary is a moot point as it was used in this story already. Remember there is still a Basilisk under the school.

2. Harry and Cedric are not quite cuddle monkeys yet but they are getting there, which is something that really chafes Draco's willy.

3. Lupin has been the DADA teacher for two years going on three, there is however a traitor at Hogwarts, but to which side? A mystery!

4. Sirius has not escaped yet but fear not have faith in the long haired idiot (No offense to all you Sirius groupies out there).

5.Peter Pettigrew has returned to Voldemort sometime between the parts we didn't feel like writing. He has escaped justice, for now. A clue!

6. Hermione has never spoken to Ginny, that's all I'm gonna say.

--------------------------------------

Alright... please bear with this piece of crap. If you have to review it-be nice. We know it's crap. On the bright side though, I can type the real story now.


	13. Chapter 12

-1Alrighty, here's the real chapter you people have waited for. Good news-I've found my notebook for this story! Oh and sorry about that last not-chapter, it's grammar and spelling and everything was atrocious, I know. It was done in a total of five minutes.

AN: I will add a few things from HPB, but only a few things, like the Horcruxes (easy way to explain some things.)

* * *

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

Summer would be ending soon, the trio knew that. Soon they would start their fourth year at Hogwarts, they looked forward to the much anticipated year. Although they would miss the relaxed atmosphere of the manor during the summer. They had come to enjoy their summer breaks between the school years more than anything else just because they could spend time in each others company.

Before this summer ended though, they would get a treat, well to Draco and Harry it was a treat, Hermione not so much. They would be attending the Quidditch World Cup and they had seats in the top box.

Harry laid out the clothes he would wear tomorrow when they arrived at the game. He couldn't wait for the next day though if it kept raining as it had been for the past few weeks he wondered how interesting the game would be.

Outside his window the storm still raged as it had for the past few hours, he looked out the dark window to see a light figure moving in the rain, he gave a chuckle at his friends antics. Few from Hogwarts would believe that the Malfoy heir enjoyed staying out in the wind and rain like a child at times. Harry knew that it was due to the veela genes he had inherited, but he couldn't help but find amusement in the joy Draco found in his little tradition.

Harry turned back to his room and seeing a pile of books sighed. With a few movements of his wand the books and other school supplies were settled in his trunk nicely, ready to go. The lid closed with another flick and he fell back on his bed lazily.

* * *

Outside in the rain Draco stood, eyes closed, face turned up to the sky. Around him the wind blew harshly, pulling at his clothes and hair. He slowly brought the wind under his control, marveling still at the power he could feel running through him.

Earlier in the summer his mother had realized that he had inherited more than just his looks from his veela blood, the Malfoy lady had taken to training him to bend the wind element to his control, always stressing that he had to keep only a light hold on the power, not to strong-it would lash back out at him if he did-yet not to weak or it would escape him.

Though he was not be a full-blood like his grandfather had been and as rare as it was in a quarter veela, he had the power over wind just like the full and half-blooded veela did. After the two months of training he had gotten much better at bending the chaotic winds to his will. It only took a few moments now, far from the days he had spent just trying to get the wind to cut a leaf in half, soon he would be able to have the winds at his beck and call completely.

The wind funneled around him, not enough to cause a tornado, but just enough to keep it from pushing at him. It fought his control, but relented after a few moments. He let it go, satisfied with the results of his training. Now he had to get inside, the storm looked as if it was getting ready to peak again.

He made it back to the Manor, a little more soaked than he would have liked to be, but a simple drying spell took care of that problem nicely. He shed his outer robe calling a house elf to take it to be cleaned. He pushed back his hair behind his ears, having grown it out to his shoulders during the summer. The length annoyed him when it wasn't tied back, but he had lost the ribbon holding it back in the storm.

Hermione peaked down the main stairs hearing him come in. She had begun the change into woman-hood this summer, much like he and Harry were changing as they grew older. She had filled out her body a bit more and if Draco had been so inclined towards the more delicate sex he would have chosen her. Her hair was pulled back into a simple braid at the moment. He wondered how many heads she would be turning when the trio returned to Hogwarts, not to mention at the Quidditch World Cup the next day. He and Harry would have had their hands full beating off suitors if they weren't sure that Hermione could pull it off herself, not that they wouldn't already be acting in the 'overprotective brother' state.

"Done finally?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "You've been out there for two hours, have you even thought about what's going to happen this year?"

"Of course I have!" Draco stamped up the stairs, pouting slightly. "I just-why you?"

Hermione stared at him. "You know why, I'm his heir. I must be tested, if the Death Eaters are to follow me they need to know that I am strong and this is the best way."

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "You are strong enough already, I can see it, Harry can see it. If any of them question your power then they are idiots."

"Your right, but I'll still go through with the tournament." She grinned. "It sounds like fun."

Draco shook his head giving a short chuckle. "You and Harry both. If he wasn't so set on Cedric," a dark look crossed his face at the name, "he would jump at the chance to compete."

"Come on Draco, he won't always be with Cedric, that boy is just too-too… blah." It was amusing to hear her say something so common. He quirked his lips in a smile. "I know you don't like it, and I sure don't like it, but we will keep Harry happy. He's been acting strange since Tom started the meetings again."

They both were worried about the youngest of them. Harry nowadays was always tense around Tom, a far cry from his old hero-worship of the man. It had started after the first meeting Tom had called during their Winter break. Neither of them had been able to find why he was acting the way he was avoiding Tom, but they were determined to find out.

They walked down the hall, stopping at Hermione's room. "Goodnight Draco. We'll see if Harry tells us anything tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Night." He turned to his room, opening the door. He looked at the door that connected his and Harry's room, light shined from under it. He went to it, wondering if Harry had just left the light on and was already asleep, he did that occasionally.

He knocked softly. Though muffled, Harry's voice came through the door. "Come in."

He turned the handle and stepped into the room. Harry lay on the bed an arm thrown over his face to block the light from the ceiling. Draco sat on the bed waiting for Harry to speak.

"What do you want?" Harry lifted his arm, one green eye gazing dully at him.

"Harry… you've been acting… different ever since last Christmas. It had something to do with the meeting Tom called. At least that's what Hermione and I have concluded." His worry was shown clearly, both on his face and in his voice.

"Heh… you two are to smart for your own good." Harry sat up quickly. His eyes caught Draco's. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Are we on the right side of this war? Are we really? I know Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard, but is Tom any better?"

Draco was taken aback. How could he ask such a thing? He couldn't seriously be thinking about-

"I'm not saying that I would go to Dumbledore, Draco. No, never. I told you that remember?" Draco did remember, but still… Harry stood and attempted to put an arm around Draco's shoulder. "I just-"

Harry was cut off as he stumbled back onto the bed and curled into a ball as if in great pain. He chocked back a scream so as not to worry Draco more, not that it was helping.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Draco tried to grab his shoulders but Harry only swatted his arms away from him. His pain filled eyes looked at Draco unseeingly.

Come Severus. Harry hissed, his eyes flashed red for a moment, Draco reeled back. Blood-red eyes, just like Tom's.

"Snap out of it." He tried to shake his friend out of the vision, but his head only lolled forward.

Harry looked up, eyes a muddied color. "Severus… you have made the potion? Good." It was not Harry's voice that spoke, but that of Tom. "Wormtail, you will help Severus when the time for the plan to go into motion. Do not disappoint me."

Moments later Harry fell back, his eyes returning to their bright green color. Draco leaned over him to check him for any damage, at least physical wise. The only affect from the vision he could see was that Harry's scar had become inflamed. "Is it over?"

Harry turned his head away. "For now. He might call them again later, with everyone else."

"What-what was that anyway?" Draco moved back to give Harry some room to sit up.

"A meeting. _Voldemort_ called one." Harry reached onto the bedside table where a notebook and quill sat. He turned to a page and quickly jotted down a few lines. "It's the 45th one _he's_ called since Winter."

Draco was confused at the use of the name 'Voldemort.' He had never heard Harry call Tom by that name, never had anyone used that name, it was Tom or my Lord, never Voldemort. He stared at Harry before voicing his confusion.

Harry looked at him, green eyes filled with confusion. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Draco asked. What was he supposed to have noticed? Besides the way Harry had been acting, nothing seemed out of place.

Harry bit the inside of his lip debating over what he should tell the blonde. He would eventually tell both him and Hermione, but if they hadn't noticed anything wrong then maybe it was him who was crazy.

No. He had seen the inside of Tom's mind, of Voldemort's mind. What he knew was the truth and Draco should know that.

"Tom… he, during his first reign he used a lot of dark magic, and not just the Unforgivables. He was trying to obtain immortality and one of the spells he used split his soul into pieces, seven, if I remember right, six of them were put into objects, Horcruxes, the seventh stayed with him. That's how he regained his body after he killed my parents, one of the Horcruxes was his old diary, he only needed to get the life force of another living thing to activate the soul and the remnant piece of his soul gained a body."

Draco nodded at the information, but what did it have to do with anything?

"Over the years, he's collected four others, the fifth is missing. His soul is incomplete, and that made his mind snap just like it did in the first war. The muggles would call it Split Personality Disorder, but this was caused by dark magic, there is Tom, the one who saved me, the main personality, but then there is Voldemort-Lord Voldemort, the embodiment of every dark spell Tom used, a sadistic being with no care for life."

"So Tom's insane?" Draco had heard of the difference between the Tom he knew and the Tom of the first war from his parents, but he hadn't given thought that the were practically separate beings. He wrapped an arm around Harry in comfort.

"Pretty much." Harry sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. "Voldemort has grown more powerful with every spell Tom uses, at Winter he finally was able to free him self from his trap in Tom's mind, he hurt everyone. He used Crucio to torture the other Death Eaters, including Lucius and Severus, who had done nothing. His meetings are horrible."

Draco held Harry for a few moments before speaking again. "How bad do they get?"

Harry gave a tight smile. " Not too bad, yet. Tom's been able to keep control most of the time. I worry that Voldemort will gain complete control though, right now he can only take a few moments away from Tom. He's getting stronger though, I don't know if there is a way to stop him…" Harry shuddered as a feeling of cold hatred passed through him. "Stay with me… please."

Draco nodded as Harry gasped in pain as the call was sent for the Death Eaters. He moved Harry a little to get into a more comfortable position, leaning against the headboard, Harry laying against him. Harry's face twisted in pain eyes clouding over, then closing

After a few long moments Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream, Draco held him closer, fearing for his friend. Why was Harry at the meeting he wondered, he didn't think Harry had any clairvoyant powers. He shook his head, now was not the time, he refused to think about it anymore at that moment as Harry arched in pain. He would worry over him right now, later he would think about the reasons for his pain. Now was time for comforting.

That night Draco slept holding Harry in his arms, falling asleep after making sure that Harry wasn't in anymore pain when it had seemed the vision had ended.

* * *

I had meant to finish this like a month ago, as you can see that turned out well. On a semi-bright note, this story is a year old-sad I know, it's been a year and it's not finished, oh well. Again, I apologize for the last interlude thing, but it had to be done. 


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Hermione entered Harry's room, and made her way to the side of Harry's bed. She smiled softly as she looked down at her two boys. She was unsure as to why Harry had decided to date Cedric seeing as his soul mate was currently wrapped around him. She sneered as she thought of the Hufflepuff pretty boy, he was nowhere near good enough for Harry. She stared expectantly at the two boys occupying the bed, waiting for them to sense her stare. She lost patience rather quickly however and jabbed her wand into Harry's stomach. He groaned but did not awaken. She smirked and jabbed harder, causing Harry to swing his arm directly into Draco's face. She smiled as Draco bolted up right, wand at the ready. Harry continued to sleep. Her smile vanished as she stared at the boy who lived.

She ordered Draco "Wake him up and get ready, we have breakfast with Tom in forty-five minutes." She shook her head and stomped out of the room. Draco stared after her then turned his gaze to the sleeping boy next to him. He grinned and shot a jet of water directly into Harry's face, making him sputter and gasp. Harry sat up and wiped the water from his face, then glared at Draco.

Draco shrugged at Harry's accusing look and said, "Hermione told me to wake you up." Harry scowled and Draco continued, "We have breakfast with Tom so you had better hurry." Harry's face went from playfully petulant to angry in less than a second at the mention of Tom. Draco slipped out of Harry's bed and cast his friend a sad look as he made his way to the door. Harry sat still and silent on the bed, a dark look settling over his face.

It took Draco a short time to dress himself in black slacks and a slate gray shirt, with a ribbon to match tying back his hair. He slid out of his room and almost collided with Hermione who looked surprisingly muggle in her jeans and dark purple tank top. Her flat refusal to obey Tom's wish when it came to her clothing had never failed to amuse Draco.

He spoke "Tom won't like what you're wearing." Hermione shrugged and leaned against Harry's door. Draco cast Harry's room a forlorn look and addressed Hermione, "Harry told me something about Tom last night."

Hermione stood straight and asked, "What did he say?"

Draco answered quietly, "He said that Tom isn't always Tom."

Hermione started and demanded, "Be clear Draco, what does that mean?"

Draco snapped, "It means that Tom is insane!"

Hermione snarled "Watch your mouth!"

Draco hissed in return, "I'm just telling you what Harry told me."

Hermione glared at him and said, "You can't just say he's insane, you have to tell me how he is insane."

It wasn't Draco but Harry who replied, "It means that sometimes the lights are on but it isn't Tom who's home, sometimes it's Voldemort." Harry had come out of his bedroom behind Hermione. She whirled to face him. Harry continued, "Voldemort sometimes takes control of Tom's body, I have a feeling it was Voldemort who hit you back in first year."

Hermione breathed out, "How is this possible?"

Harry asked, "Do you know what Horcruxes are?"

Hermione nodded and answered, "Pieces of some ones soul, hidden in an inanimate object."

Harry nodded and went on. "During the first war Tom made seven of them. He has collected all but one to date. Since the soul is still partially separated the mind is fragmented, the strain of that one missing piece has been allowing Voldemort to gain more control as the time Tom is separated from that piece increases."

Hermione looked skeptical, she turned to Draco, "Is that all? You are holding something back. What is it?"

Draco glanced at Harry, Harry shook his head. "The meetings that Voldemort calls are not pleasant. I have seen every single one of them since they were first called. For Voldemort, the Death Eaters are expendable tools that can be broken at any moment he wishes. The visions I have of the meetings are painful, I feel every curse he uses. Crucio is his favorite, if I weren't connected as I am to him, by now I would probably be insane."

"Harry, have you told Tom about the visions?" Hermione was worried now. As much as she respected Tom, the fear she had experienced in his presence was now being explained. If it was true that the side of Tom that was Voldemort was gaining strength then they would need to remedy the problem soon.

"No. When could I have? He has not been in the manor except for meetings. The meetings where Tom hasn't been Voldemort are rare."

"This morning at breakfast…it will be Tom." Hermione sounded sure of this, but the boys weren't sure of whether she was trying to convince herself or them.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "You didn't know it wasn't him in first year."

She thought for a moment. "We can't provoke him. Voldemort only has come out when Tom is provoked by someone, as long as we don't do anything to bring out that side of him then it should be Tom at the table."

The boys nodded. Draco eyed her clothes. "You should change then."

She nodded and left them in the hall.

* * *

The trio arrived at the breakfast table, all were strangely quiet as they sat. Tom noticed this and brought it to the attention of all sitting. 

"You aren't arguing about something this morning. Or have you all decided to not talk to each other?" Tom looked expectantly at Hermione, usually by this time she would have commented on how stupid the comments the boys made were. Of the times the trio had actually stopped talking to each other it only took a few moments after they sat down for them to start talking again. Unless of course they were waiting for something to happen… "What are you three up to?"

Hermione and Draco looked uncomfortably over to Harry as he mumbled.

"Speak up Harry." Tom insisted.

Harry caught Tom's gaze and stated clearly: "Having visions of your meetings with the Death Eaters."

"I was afraid of that." Tom stood. "Come with me Harry."

The trio stood together, Harry for once leading the three into the adjoining room. Tom stared at Draco and Hermione as they sat on the sofa, Harry stood facing him.

Tom sighed. "Harry, when you were a baby I attacked your family intending to destroy the Potter line completely. The reason for this was a prophecy one of my servants had informed me of. The complete prophecy I never heard, but the part I received spoke of a child born to those whose parents had defied me thrice, the child would have the power to defeat me and would be born as the seventh month died. Two such children matched the description-yourself and the Longbottom boy."

"I know all of that Tom." Harry hissed out.

Tom glared at him, becoming agitated at being interrupted. "You know of the horcrux then?" At Harry's nod he continued. "To make a horcrux you must commit an act of supreme evil-killing a person will work the best. The night I attacked your family I unintentionally made the seventh horcrux."

Harry's eyes widened, he backed away from Tom with little fear showing on his face though he felt it throughout his body. "Me. You made me a horcrux? No, only inanimate things can become a horcrux."

"Not you Harry, your scar. Your scar-which connects your soul to a piece of mine-that is the last horcrux." Tom advanced on Harry who had stilled a foot from the sofa. Draco and Hermione looked ready to pull their wands out to defend their youngest member at any time.

"Take it back." Pain flared in Harry's scar as Tom pointed his wand at the lightning bolt. Harry brought a hand up to try and claw at the burning pain. 'Take it! I don't want it!"

Harry backed into the sofa and arched as a wave of pain coursed through him. Draco and Hermione felt helpless as they watched Tom take Harry's head in his hands. Red eyes seemed to glow and lock with Harry's as he took hold of the connection form by the horcrux.

A bright light burst from Harry's scar engulfing Tom, the sound of a scream ringed in the ears of all in the room as a dark mist trailed out of Harry's scar into Tom.

Both collapsed as the light faded, Hermione and Draco went to each as they both pushed themselves up. Harry put a hand to his forehead feeling the area now devoid of the scar that had marred it for so long. Tom shook his head clearing it of the fog he felt at the soul remerging itself.

Draco and Hermione waited for the two to give a sign that they were both well-physically and mentally. As Harry grinned up at Tom they knew all was back as it should be between them. Tom allowed Harry to embrace him as he hadn't done in years.

Can you still speak Harry? Tom asked in Parseltounge.

Yes. Harry moved away from Tom, he still had the gifts Tom had passed to him, but the connection was gone now. He could no longer feel the presence in his mind that had been with him since that Halloween night, he was glad for its absence.

A house-elf popped in to the room, breaking up the scene. It squeaked in fright at interrupting what it thought an important conversation from the stares sent its way. "Daisy is sorry masters and mistress, but Master Malfoy says the portkey is ready."

Harry and Draco shared a grin as Hermione rolled her eyes at them. Tom sent them on their way. Harry looked at him questioningly as he made no move to join them. "You are not coming Tom?"

"I will arrive later." The trio nodded and headed out of the room quickly.

* * *

Looming darkly in the middle of the ocean stood Azkaban prison. Though the day was bright, the sky overhead was clouded darkly, fear and pain emanated form the building itself, not counting the counting the dementors that floated through its dark halls. 

The water sloshed against the rocks, making it difficult for the guard standing watch at the pier to help tie the boat up. The man in the boat stood, his hood covering his face entirely. The guard allowed him to step onto the deck, trying to catch sight of his face.

"Who are you?" The guard asked, his dark eyes wary of the stranger.

The hood was lifted slightly to reveal glowing red eyes. The guard stepped back in shock, but soon fell to a knee. "My Lord! When did you return?"

Tom looked down on his loyal servant. "Rise, I have not yet announced my return to the world. But soon it will happen. Soon my loyal Death Eaters will leave this cursed island and return to me and my heir."

The Death Eater rose from his kneel. His eyes glinting with maniacal glee. "I will be able to return my lord? My name will be cleaned of the word traitor?"

Tom smiled. "Yes, your name will be cleared. All will know that you have continued to serve me loyally, even when branded as a traitor."

The dark eyes for a moment turned to their original grey as Regulus Black bowed again to his Lord.

* * *

A.N.: Thought you might want to read the chapter before listening to me. Anyway, isn't motivation such a wonderful thing? The lack of it is certainly very annoying (at least for you readers out there), but as you can see I'm not dead yet! 

Read & Review!

(It might give me enough motivation to finish the next couple of chapters quickly!!!)


	15. Chapter 14

A.N: Update for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14

If there was one thing in the magical world that Harry had learned to despise-read: hate utterly and wish to the depths of Hell-it was portkeys.

He landed less than gracefully, falling into Draco who, thankfully, did not fall to the ground-instead he held him up. Harry thanked him silently, feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment. He was to be one of the key players in their plan to take over the wizarding world, had had eight years of training, and still could not land after traveling by portkey.

He blamed it on Dumbledore, somehow he knew he could trace it back to the old man.

Childishness aside he looked to the stadium, it was so…_big_…and though he could only see a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, he could tell that at least ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it. Seating a hundred thousand people _would_ require something this enormous; his mind wandered to the amount of spells that must be cast on the entire surrounding area.

He felt himself being tugged by Draco and Hermione, he shook his head clearing it of thoughts. Walking into the stadium and up towards the top he kept a watch for Tom, he didn't know when he would arrive, but hoped it would be before the game began.

Entering the top box they were met with the sight of the entire Weasley family, Harry nodded to the twins, they were still friends-of a sort-the older boys were usually busy with their school work (so they said, everyone knew they were experimenting with potions and charms) and last year they had drifted apart a little. The rest of the family was ignored.

-------------------

Others in the box were the minister of magic-the trio all agreed he was an idiot, the Bulgarian minister-who seemed to be taking great joy in frustrating Fudge to no end, and the Irish Minister of Magic-who watched the exchange with feigned interest.

Harry and Draco sat on either side of Hermione as three very important looking wizards entered the box, one seemed to be the French minister of magic, if her robes were anything to go by. They took up conversation with the ministers of magic, eventually sitting down. Harry worried that Tom was not coming, but the door to the top box opened once more and in he walked, cloak being folded as he sat next to Lucius.

Fudge seemed to jump in elation at Tom's presence. "Ah, Mr. Riddle so wonderful of you to have accepted my invitation." He turned to the Irish and Bulgarian ministers. "Please allow me to introduce Tom Riddle, he has been an essential part of the ministry these past five years."

Fudge continued to expound on what Tom had done. The ministers were impressed with Tom's political affluence and they still were speaking when Ludo Bagman charged into the box and asked if he could begin the game. All talk halted in response and Bagman stepped up pointing his wand to his throat saying "Sonorous."

"Ladies and Gentlemen.welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Screaming, clapping, flags waving and the discordant addition of the various national anthems filled the stadium. The blackboard previously flashing various ads now showed **BULGARIA: 0**, **IRELAND: 0**.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right hand side of the stands, a solid block of scarlet, roared in approval.

A hundred veela now glided out onto the field, their skin shining moon-bright under the lights and their white-gold hair fanning behind them despite the lack of wind. Harry stared at them, feeling strange-he had never met a full blooded Veela before, Narcissa was only half and Draco was a quarter. They were beautiful beings and he could understand how easily a man could become ensnared in their dance.

Soon the veela were being asked to leave. Angry yells filled the stadium, the crowd didn't want them to leave. They lined up against the right side of the field and had stopped dancing.

Ludo Bagman opened his mouth once more. "And now, kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

What looked like a great, green comet zoomed into the stadium. It circled the stadium once, then split into two smaller comets, which hurtled towards the goalposts. A rainbow arced between the two comets, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaahed, as though watching a fireworks display. The rainbow faded and the two balls of light merged; they formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and soared over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it-

"Leprechaun Gold!" exclaimed Draco. Harry and Hermione eyed the gold in wonder, fascinated by the display. Draco sneered as he watched the Ron Weasley scramble to pick up the gold near him. He turned back to Harry and Hermione and explained, "Leprechaun gold vanishes after a few hours," He motioned towards Ron and continued, "Weasley is going to be in for a shock when the gold disappears." Harry and Hermione smirked. The shamrock ball broke and Ludo's voice filled the stadium once again, he introduced the players and the game began.

"That was fantastic!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco excitedly continued to talk about the game with Harry. She liked Quidditch as much as the next witch but really, did the boys have to go on about it for hours. She rolled her eyes as the adults eyed them fondly.

Harry was now going on and on and on about the Wronski Feint Krum had used in the game and how he wanted to practice it before the Quidditch season started up. Both he and Draco had made it on their respective house teams as seekers. Every Slytherin-Gryffindor match was awaited by the spectators. They had turned it into a friendly competition between them to see who could catch the snitch faster-which annoyed their teammates at times.

Hermione watched her boys' animated discussion for a few minutes before there was a loud banging sound around the manor. They stepped outside only to have a house elf pop in front of them.

"Young masters and mistress must get back in their rooms!" The house elf wailed.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Aurors!! They is trying to break the wards!" The house elf cried. "Master and Mistress are hiding the artifacts."

Hermione nodded and dragged the boys back into Draco's room. She sat them down in a circle on the floor and grabbed their hands. "We must strengthen the wards!" She said as they shot questioning looks to her.

They nodded and completed the circle. Closing their eyes Draco led them along his connection to the manor wards. They poured their magic into the wards until they felt them pulse and triple in strength.

Outside the aurors were caught off guard as the wards expanded and flung them away. The force was such that some of the aurors were knocked unconscious while others simply bounced away. The aurors gaped at the now benign looking expanse of land. Now that none of them were near the wards had melted away.

A young auror stood and charged towards the wards. He ignored the screams of his fellow aurors and threw himself forward, seeking to plow his way through the wards with brute strength. His body froze in mid stride as he reached the middle of the wards. He let out a shriek of pain and began to convulse, his friends watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened in a silent cry. They stared helplessly as his skin began to smoke and crack. His hands and feet began to crumble, followed by his legs and arms, his eyes tearing in agony, his thighs and shoulders began to deteriorate and soon his eyes glazed, death claiming his just as his torso began to fall apart. All that remained was his head and even that was rapidly disintegrating. Soon a dark mass occupied the space the auror had filled. The wards were still discontent, despite the fact that the man was dead. With only a whisper the ashes of the dead man were cast away from the wards, coming to settle on the aurors assembled.

The aurors watched as the ward disappeared again. Even the most experienced of the aurors had never seen lethal wards protecting a home. The wards hadn't simply killed the threat but had destroyed it. It was a sight that would haunt the gathered witches and wizards for the rest of their lives. Alastor Moody pulled himself up and snarled.

He snapped "Stay away from the perimeter, these bastards have to let us in at some point."

Nymphadora Tonks shook her head and asked, "What's the point, by the time they let down the wards the Malfoy's will have hid anything incriminating." Moody nodded in resignation and raised his wand.

He ordered, "Let's go, before the Ministry gets here and starts asking questions." The aurors nodded and began to apparate away.

Lucius stopped suddenly and spun, "They've gone." Narcissa dropped her armload of artifacts and exhaled in relief. Lucius ground out "I can't believe Dumbledore ordered a raid! If I ever get a chance I am going to remove his head and present it to the Dark Lord on a platter." Narcissa sighed and motioned to a house elf.

She ordered, "Take our possessions back to where they belong." Narcissa scowled and turned towards the stairs. She announced to her husband, "I am going to bed." Lucius nodded and turned back to supervise the house elves.

Hermione, Harry, and Draco shuddered violently as their magic slammed back into their bodies. Draco's connection to the wards had alerted him to the fact that the threat was gone and the trio had tried to draw their magic back slowly. They had failed. Their magic had rushed back, brutally assaulting their young bodies. It was not a painful experience however as their magic mixed and rushed through all of them, each feeling pleasure as power coursed through their veins. They collapsed to the floor, gasping and trembling in ecstasy. As their power settled their trembling eased. As they sat up slowly their faces flamed as the realization of what they had experienced dawned on them. Hermione stood quickly and fled from the room, her face as red as Weasley hair. Harry followed, bolting from the room as if he were being chased by one of Professor Hagrid's nutty 'pets'.

Draco sat, slack jawed on the floor, stunned at the feelings that the experience had evoked in him. He was used to associating desire with Harry, but desiring Hermione was not something he had ever considered. He was struck with a sense of confusion as he pondered his reaction to both Harry and Hermione. He set his jaw and resolved to believe that this was a single isolated event in which he had desired Hermione and as far as he was concerned it would remain a single occurrence. He nodded decisively and climbed into bed. He slept fitfully.

The past week had been the worst of Harry's life. He had barely been able to say two words to Hermione and Draco. Breakfast was painful for all three teens as it was filled with awkward silences, blushing faces, and questioning glances from the adults at the table. Tom, Narcissa, and Lucius were bursting with curiosity as to why the trio was suddenly so nervous around each other.

It had been Hermione who had finally overcome her embarrassment long enough to voice her opinion, "This is stupid! It's not like we meant for it to happen, we should just forget it and move forward." Harry and Draco had readily agreed, happy to go back to the easy friendship they were used to sharing. Fourth year at Hogwarts was to start the next day and the three were happy to have this messy awkwardness behind them.

Read and Review, and maybe pray cause this strange, motivated feeling that is coursing through us probably won't last.


	16. Chapter 15

Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

The journey to and arrival at Hogwarts was the same as it had been for the past three years. Harry eventual parted from Draco and Hermione to sit at the Gryffindor table, though he had a smile on his face when he saw Cedric, he older Hufflepuff boy waved at him and he lifted a hand in return. He knew both Hermione and Draco found it difficult to understand his fondness for him, but they never said anything outright negative around him.

Soon the sorting was underway, a decent number of students went to each house and Harry marveled at how short they all seemed. He hadn't really noticed over the summer, but he had finally had a growth spurt, he was still smaller than some of the other boys of his year, but it wasn't as great of a difference as it had been before.

He ate dinner with barely a mind on the food, it was good as usual, but his eyes were drawn to the teasing and good natured laughing that surrounded Cedric. Harry would be the first to admit that his crush on the Hufflepuff boy was a little extreme, it was a first crush and he felt a bit entitled to some of the fluttery feelings that came along with it.

He noticed as the plates disappeared that Dumbledore stood holding his arms up and calling attention to his speech. First he gave out the usual start of term warnings and rules. "-the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." That caught everyone's attention. Shouts of anger filled the hall, Dumbledore looked expectantly at them, waiting for silence to continue. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continue throughout the school year, taking much of the teachers' time and energy. I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely and I have the great honor in announcing that this year at Hogwarts the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place."

Gasps of shock and amazement filled the hall. From down the table Fred Weasley stood shouting "You're JOKING!"

Laughs filled the hall at his comment, Dumbledore chuckling right along with others until McGonagall loudly cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament, no doubt some of you are not aware of exactly what this involves, but for those of you who do, please forgive me for giving a short explanation."

Harry knew the history of the tournament, having looked it up along with Hermione when Tom had first told them about it. He knew that it had been discontinued due to the high number of fatalities-usually due to Tasks involving the more dangerous magical creatures and the gradual misuse and disuse of magic, the ministry had started decreeing some magic's unlawful to use, namely the dark arts. It had also become a way to prove some families worthiness by forcing a child to compete who did not have the proper training. Harry thought that this was similar to Hermione's situation, but at least he knew she was strong enough to face whatever the Tournament threw her way.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Harry looked across the Great Hall to catch Hermione and Draco's eyes, both nodded at him. At every table there was some whispering going on of how one student or another was going to be the Hogwarts Champion.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Twiwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools along wit h the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration." Again Harry caught Hermione's eye, she did not seem worried about the age restriction, and she wouldn't be. To her it would just be yet another challenge to pass, as he was sure Dumbledore would ensure the restriction would be followed. Harry sat up straight and looked around the tables, wondering which of the others would put forth their name.

A little commotion at the Hufflepuff table caught his eye and he stared at the people slapping Cedric's back. Harry had the sudden thought, Cedric was of age, he would probably try to put his name forth then-if only on a dare though. Hufflepuff had not been known to have a lot of champions in the past, usually it was Slytherin or Gryffindor. He didn't let the thought worry him though, Cedric would not get the place as Champion-it would be Hermione, no matter what age restriction or impartial judge Dumbledore acquired.

* * *

Weeks passed quickly, everyone in fourth year noticed an increase in the amount of work they received from the professors, McGonagall explained it away as being due to the nearness of the O.W.L.S. Many in Gryffindor tower complained that it was too early to be thinking about the fifth year exams. Harry shrugged when questioned about the amount of work.

Soon it was the middle of October and an energy of excitement ran through Hogwarts, even Harry could not wait to meet the students from the other wizarding schools. He shared his excitement with the other two-thirds of the 'Dark Trio' and Cedric. Draco and Hermione shared the excitement, if only in private.

Harry had become closer to Cedric in the past weeks, he knew the older boy wanted them to go slow-though he didn't deny his attraction to Harry. Harry wanted to share this with Draco and Hermione, but knew that Draco at least wouldn't appreciate it, he still wasn't quiet sure _why_ they didn't like Cedric.

One Monday afternoon he entered the entrance hall after class only to be stopped by a large crowed gathered around a sign erected at the foot of the staircase. He saw Draco and Hermione near it and made his way towards them. Both nodded to him when they saw him standing next to him. He quickly read the sign and let a smile light his face, finally the other schools would be arriving.

"Friday… soon we'll see what impartial judge Dumbledore has found and get this Tournament underway." Draco said softly, he turned to Hermione. "Ready to show them all what you can do?" Hermione smirked at the words and nodded silently.

Harry grinned, but caught the words of a Hufflepuff near them. "Only a week away! I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

Harry wasn't the only one who heard as Draco let a faint sneer grace his face. "Diggory's going to enter? He won't stand a chance."

Harry turned on him, angry. "What do you have against Cedric?" Harry hissed out quietly. "He's nice and smart; can't you just keep your comments to yourself? I don't know what's wrong with you, but can't I date who I want!?"

Draco seemed to be taken aback; he said nothing as Harry stalked away. Hermione put a hand on Draco to stop him from taking after him. "Not here, later." Some of the students around them had heard Harry's words and were staring at him. He glared back and took his leave of the crowd.

* * *

Friday evening the students clad in cloaks to guard against the chilly fall air congregated in front of the castle, lined up by house and year, waiting as dusk fell and the moon shined over the Forbidden Forest. There was a nervous anticipation coming from the crowd and students were questioning the means of arrival. Whatever it was, Harry knew it would be a grand entrance-wizards loved to show off when they gathered together.

Dumbledore's voice called from the back row. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons arrives!"

Harry looked up as someone pointed to the sky. He could see now a large form cutting across the sky. When it came close enough to make out details he discerned that it was a huge carriage, drawn by a dozen pegasi-Abraxan if his was not mistaken. The first three rows of students backed into the others as they flew lower to land. The horse's hooves touched first with a loud crash, then the carriage landed, its wheels bouncing upon the ground at the harsh landing. The golden horses tossed their heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. Harry knew he was not the only one entranced by the beautiful, yet wild looking creatures, he had only really seen the smaller chestnut pegasi that graced the forests around the Manor rarely. These Abraxans though, were the finest representation of the pegasi he had ever seen.

His fixation on the horses was broken as the doors to the carriage opened and a boy in blue robes jumped out and fumbled around eventually unfolding a set of golden stairs. Then out stepped the largest woman he had ever seen-he suddenly was reminded of the Hogwarts Groundskeeper-now Care of Magical Creatures Professor-Hagrid. Though, it seemed that this woman was a taller than Hagrid.

Claping ensued from the crowd as she stepped fully out of the carriage. Dumbledore soon greeted her and they exchanged pleasantries before the other occupants of the carriage stepped out. They stood behind their headmistress, Madam Maxine, if he had caught the name correctly, shivering in the cool air, Harry noted that their light blue robes were made of fine silk-Draco would appreciate that-and none were wearing coats.

Harry turned his attention away from the French students as they headed inside to escape the cold. Now it was just a matter of time before Durmstrang arrived. The noise of the students chatting about the arrival and the horses moving around in their harnesses filled the night. He let his mind wander until a strange noise reached his ears. He turned to the lake recognizing the sound of water moving.

A large mast rose out of the lake, followed by a magnificent ship that Harry knew to be from Durmstrang-he and Draco had at one time thought that going there would be interesting and had found whatever information they could concerning the school. The ship was anchored and then out of it the students disembarked with their headmaster. He knew that despite the large forms they made in the distance that most were just bundled up in the standard coats that the weather of Durmstrang required.

Harry looked through the crowd looking at the arrivals, they were all boys of course. Durmstrang was the most prominent all-boys school in Europe, there was another all-girls sister school to Durmstrang, but at the moment, its name escaped him.

Pleasantries were again exchanged before they were allowed into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Harry saw Draco in the crowd and frowned as the blond refused to look at him. Harry gave a mental sigh, he was still angry about what he said then.

The feast was wonderful, he noticed the ethnic foods that appeared on the table along with the usual Hogwarts fare and talked with a few of the Beauxbatons students learning about their school. Some found Hogwarts to be a bit to stiff and expounded upon the merits of the school of "beautiful wands." The discussion was interrupted as Dumbledore stood, first he introduced the newest arrivals-Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch-Harry had not noticed their entrance.

Harry wondered at the mention of a casket, briefly, before turning back to the speech. At least now they knew who the judges were for the tournament. He and the rest of the students turned to watch Filch when Dumbledore mentioned his name. He carried and old jewel encrusted wooden chest to the head table and laid it before Dumbledore. Murmurs broke out in the hall as Dumbledore again spoke at mention of the danger the champions faced upon entering the tournament the hall silenced.

"Three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each task the tournament brings and the champion with the highest total at the end of the third task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

With a tap of his wand on the wooden chest the lid cracked open. Dumbledore reached inside and withdrew a large, roughly hewn wooden goblet, Harry knew that despite the unremarkable way it looked that the goblet was filled with ancient magics, such an object would be difficult for a normal wizard to confound, but he had faith that it would pose little trouble to Hermione.

"Anyone wishing to enter the tournament must write their name and school _clearly _upon a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight- aspiring champions have the next twenty-four hours to put forward their names. Tomorrow, the goblet will return the three names of those it has found most worthy of representing their schools." Here Dumbledore paused, letting his words sink in. Harry noted that the age restriction was not on the goblet itself, interesting… "To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

Harry almost laughed at this. An Age Line? It was simple to cross one if one had enough knowledge of magic and ancient runes-which Hermione had in spades. He could see a ghost of a smile on her face across the hall. Nothing to worry about then in the case of the age restriction, now it was down to making sure the goblet chose Hermione as the Hogwarts champion.

* * *

That night after many were in bed and sleeping off the feast, Hermione entered the entrance hall, she spied the cup in the center of a glowing ring-the age line. She walked up to it silently, she knew that she would not be noticed covered in silencing and notice-me-not spells as she was.

The line glowed innocently as she lifted her wand. The trick to passing an age line was not to break it, rather to split it so that it wouldn't detect those not of age. She bent down to reach the line and waved her wand around near the line inscribing a rune in the air and then moving a little to the side to do the same again. She whispered the activation for the runes and the glowing line split into two between the runes creating an opening that grew until she could easily step into the ring.

She drew out the parchment with her name on it and placed it in the goblet. It flared brightly before going back to its serenely glowing blue flame. She stepped out of the circle careful not to touch the line and waved her wand canceling the runes. On her way back to the dorm she ran through a list of spells, ones she performed daily in class and out of class, carefully masking the presence of the runes. Soon she was back in her dorm and slipping into her bed. Tomorrow night was bound to be interesting when the champions were chosen. For the first time in Tri-Wizard Tournament history, there would be four champions. She knew that it was the only way to make sure she was in the tournament, there was no other way. The Goblet of Fire was an ancient object and would have taken a lot of time to confound properly to choose her as the third champion. She had almost giggled when she realized that the Goblet didn't necessarily have to choose three people, it could choose as many as there were schools competing.

Sleep came to her quickly, her nerves having settled at the completion of her first task.

* * *

The next morning was filled with excitement, students had gathered around the Goblet early in the morning to see people put their names in. Cheers were heard after every Hogwarts student entry.

There was some boisterous shouting from a group of Hufflepuffs as Cedric entered the Entrance Hall his hand clutching a slip of parchment. Harry watched from the side, a half smile present on his face, as he stepped into the circle and placed his name in the Goblet. Harry bit inside his lip as Cedric turned to him giving him a smile, he walked over and placed an arm over his shoulders.

Cedric was smiling widely as he drew Harry closer to his side. "Come on Harry, give us a smile." Harry smiled weakly, Cedric's mirth dampened a little. "If I get to compete you'll cheer for me right Harry?"

Harry nodded letting his smile brighten a tiny bit. "Yeah… I will."

From the side of the hall Draco glared at them. He was waiting for Hermione as she had ditched him in the Common room when he had asked about her task. She came up behind him and used a minor shocking hex to get his attention away from the pair. Draco turned on her his own wand ready and a curse on his lips, he deflated upon seeing her.

He glanced back at Harry, noticing the affectionate way he looked at Cedric. "Why Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, letting a softness enter her eyes. "Stop being jealous Draco, it's unbecoming of a prince," a smile lit Draco's face at the inside joke, "Harry is yours, or he will be, he will realize it soon enough."

Draco nodded, but continued to watch Harry with Cedric until the Hufflepuff left. Harry joined them soon after with a contented look on his face that soon left when he noticed Draco's scowl.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Stop hanging off that damn Hufflepuff, it's disgusting." Draco failed at masking his annoyance and anger. He realized quickly that his words had hurt Harry, but didn't expect the glare he received or the punch that landed in his gut. He remained standing, though he gasped for breath. He opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped at the look on Harry's face.

"Don't apologize, you said you could accept him, but I know that you won't. I don't want to fight with you Draco, not over this. You're my best friend." Harry turned to Hermione. "I know you don't really like Cedric either, but he's really loyal. We have so few Hufflepuffs… most are only neutral. I know he will leave soon anyway, but…"

Hermione gave him a look that told him he was rambling. "You don't have to justify yourself, Harry."

A blinding smile lit Harry's face. "Thank you."

Draco stayed still as Harry rushed away. He leaned against the wall, still breathing heavily. He looked at Hermione, who had a brow arched in questioning. "You are an idiot at times Draco. He won't realize who he really should be with if you keep acting like that."

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice.

* * *

Dinner was a grand affair once again, it being Halloween night after all. Everyone though was focused on the event of drawing the champions. As soon as the plates were cleared from the tables and the visiting ended Dumbledore stood. "Sit down, everyone. Now is the moment we have all waited for, the choosing of the Champions.

Dumbledore moved towards the Goblet as it flared up turning a brilliant red as he approached. A spark from it sent out a strip of parchment which Dumbledore caught in his hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!" Cheers exploded from the Bulgarian students as Viktor stood and walked to the front to shake Dumbledore's hand before being pointed to a side door.

With another burst of red flame another name was spit out of the Goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!" The blonde girl stepped lightly up to the head table, with cheers following her.

The Hogwarts students watched the red flames with baited breath as the parchment with the Hogwarts champion name was read by Dumbledore. "The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!"

Harry sat in a mix of shock and happiness as the other students cheered around him. At the Slytherin table there was some half-hearted clapping, Draco made no attempt to hide the glare he aimed at the Hufflepuff's back. Hermione was clapping politely, to the shock of some students. At the head table, Remus and Severus waited knowing that there had to be a reason for the Dark Lord's heirs calm.

Their suspicions were confirmed as Dumbledore started speaking; the goblet once again flared red spouting forth a name. Dumbledore picked the parchment out of the air and stared at it in shock and wonder.

"Hermione Granger?" He raised his voice. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stood, heavy silence filled the hall. She calmly made her way to the door where the other champions had entered, hiding the smirk that crossed her face as she passed into the ante-chamber.

* * *

Ah, a long chapter for your pleasure. If we get inspired this might get finished in a timely manner... R&R.


	17. Chapter 16

Here y'all...

Chapter 16

Walking into the antechamber caused a stir among the three champions. They stood and turned to her, Cedric frowned at the sight of Hermione.

"Do zhey need us?" Fleur asked.

"No." Hermione sat on one of the chairs calmly, if a bit stiffly. She had the sudden urge to count how long it took for Dumbledore to storm into the room.

She didn't get past the count of five when the door burst open, Dumbledore storming down the stairs his beard seemingly shaking in his anger. Behind him followed the other school heads, the minister, and Severus. She stood in the face of Dumbledore's anger as he advanced on her eyes flashing menacingly.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet, Ms. Granger!?" She looked up at him with a bit of defiance.

"No, sir." The lie was easy and went undetected even as Dumbledore attempted to glean any falsehood through Legilmancy.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I see your wand, then?" Dumbledore held out his hand.

Hermione drew her wand out and placed it in the headmaster's hand. "I do not expect you'll find a spell powerful enough to cross the age line or confound the Goblet of Fire. Even if I had done anything to the cup I would not have used my own wand."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment but cast _Priori Incantatum_ anyway. The ghostly image of a repairing charm formed from the tip of her wand before being dispelled quietly. Throughout this the other heads of the schools were spouting their anger in increasing volume, their accents becoming thicker as they raged at Dumbledore.

Finally the minister advanced to the heads as Severus moved to Hermione's side. "There is nothing that can be done; the Goblet has chosen the Champions."

Severus spoke then. "The Goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful spell could have hoodwinked it. Magic that is far beyond the talents of a fourth year, even one as resourceful as our Ms. Granger. The minister is right, Headmaster, Ms. Granger must go through with the tournament. She is magically bound to do it; she will simply have to do her best."

The heads all frowned, finally giving their accent to the event.

* * *

Later that evening in the headmaster's office Dumbledore stood over his pensieve, behind him stood Minerva and Severus.

"Albus, you can not seriously allow the girl to compete." Minerva crossed her arms and gave a huff as Dumbledore turned away from the pensieve.

"What would you have me do? It is a magically binding contract, nothing can break it." Albus turned to Severus. "There are greater things at work here than just the girls position as champion. Has Voldemort made any mention of the tournament?"

"Only in passing, there is nothing that involves the tournament." Severus moved away from the wall he had situated himself by.

Minerva let a defeated sigh escape her lips. "I do not understand why you do not worry about Ms. Granger more."

Severus smirked at the Gryffindor Head of House. "She is resourceful. She can run circles around your precious Gryffindors-the girl has power and the knowledge to use it."

Dumbledore's face darkened. "But not the power to confound the Goblet?"

Severus nodded. "She would not risk herself in this tournament. The girl is smart, not suicidal."

* * *

There was little to do now, but wait for the actual tournament to begin so Hermione began to study the spells she could find or acquire from the Manor through owl correspondence.

It was not unusual to find her head stuck in an ancient looking book. Harry found her often in the library or the Slytherin common room. She busied herself with the preparations for the tournament reading up on anything related to it she could find, especially the nature of the tasks which seemed to have some criteria.

The day of the wand weighing came and went with the unexpected arrival of a Daily Prophet writer by the name of Rita Skeeter. The woman annoyed the champions and officials to no end and when she left there was a sense of relief that permeated the room.

* * *

Draco went about the days before the first task was scheduled in a bit of a daze. He felt he had been pushed to the side by both Harry and Hermione. He knew that Hermione wished for no help in preparing for the tournament, cheating may be an essential part of the tournament-at least unofficially so-but she would have none of it.

It was scant days after the wand weighing that orders from Tom and his father came that he was not to help Hermione, finally gave him no reason to bother her on the subject. He let himself only worry for her sanity now, and make sure she stopped studying to keep up her role as the leader of the Slytherins. As a champion, and an unexpected one at that, she had gained the respect of the older years, but had also earned their contempt.

This tournament would prove to them that she was worthy of their respect and fealty.

Draco found himself in a corridor leading to the Entrance Hall, he had finished classes for the day and was tired, not that his face showed any hint of weakness. He was going to catch a nap before heading to dinner.

In the Entrance Hall he ran into Harry. Literally.

"Draco!" Harry yelped as he fell to the ground only to be held up by the blond.

"Harry."

They stood silent for a moment. Neither had actively avoided the other since Halloween, but had not sought the others presence either. Draco hadn't wanted to incite a fight between them and knew that if he was around Harry he would begin to insult Cedric. He couldn't get around the fact that Harry was hanging around the other champion as much as he was and that he was involved with the older boy.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable when Harry finally spoke. "Tomorrow, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" It was said quickly and a blush stole over his face as he said it.

Draco blinked. He wanted to say something about Harry not going with Cedric, but refrained from doing so as he knew that it might harm their relationship even more. He decided the simplest answer would be best. "Alright."

"You don't have to, I mean, I know that I haven't been the best friend lately, but-"

"Harry, I said I would go."

There was a moment of silence before Harry grinned raising a hand to the back of his head and laughing. "You did, didn't you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go finish that Herbology project."

Draco watched the boy run up the stairs and turn the corridor. He shook his head and headed into the dungeons, feeling a bit lighter.

Hermione looked up from her book as Draco entered the common room, she noticed that he seemed to be happier and knew that Harry had taken the initiative needed to get their friendship out of the slump it had been in. At least there was one less thing to worry about before the task on Tuesday. She was feeling the barest hints of nervousness and knew that Harry was trying to hold himself back from helping her.

Draco sat next to her and leaned over to see the book she was reading. On the table beside her she had a list of tasks narrowed down to what each usually consisted of and what creatures she could expect to face. She was hopeful that they wouldn't choose the dragons, there were only so many ways to subdue a dragon and most needed at least half-a-dozen people to perform.

"Have you decided what spells to focus on for the first task?"

She jotted more notes down before setting the book to the side and relaxing into the couch. "I know that there will be a test of magical strength and creativity. Usually it's some type of creature, rarely dragons; usually it's something that can be safely contained in an arena. We will have to pass the creature before obtaining the information we need to prepare for the next task." She drew out her wand and flicked it so that a magical rope whipped out and cracked in the air. "Ancient spells seem to be the best way to make my way through the tasks easily."

"Good luck." He stood and headed towards the stairs, he would definitely have that nap.

* * *

The expedition into Hogsmeade went well. Harry and Draco had a time of getting through the throngs of people to get into the slightly more high class places that suited the tastes of the Malfoy heir. Harry enjoyed their time together as they hadn't really been given time alone during the summer.

Harry caught sight of Hagrid at one point and determined to make nice with the half-giant. Draco had ignored them, taking an interest in the drink cooling in his hands. Hagrid took Harry to the side for a moment, but soon returned the bespectacled boy.

* * *

The forbidden forest was ominous itself during the day, not to mention in the dead of night with the moon waning over head. Harry would rarely venture into the forest without good reason and never alone. He had come here for potion ingredients at times, knowing that the forest hosted some rare plants and animals. That night however, he was there on request from Hagrid, the friendly half-giant and he shared a love for magical creatures big and small, though mostly big.

He had taken Harry aside, telling him that he had a treat for him.

Harry had agreed to the outing, though something in him warned against trekking through the forest.

He stopped at the sound of a roar, loud and powerful. A dragon, if he wasn't mistaken. He felt his pulse quicken, a real live dragon, a creature that was so majestic and powerful that it had been revered by ancient wizards. Harry respected the people who took care of the beings immensely and had entertained dreams of having a dragon of his own before coming to Hogwarts.

Even the shock of seeing Madam Maxime and Karkoroff couldn't overcome his excitement at seeing the dragon.

Dragons. He corrected upon seeing the four cages. The dragons were restless in their cage and of the four, the Hungarian Horntail was the most violent. There was the sudden epiphany that the dragons were here for one purpose and that was the tournament. Harry suddenly feared for Cedric's life. The Hufflepuff was clever, but not the strongest magically, he wouldn't last very long if he didn't know about the dragon.

Hermione he wasn't worried about, she was the smartest witch of their generation after all, but he still wanted to tell her about the dragons.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and most sane people were already in bed asleep or trying to sleep. Hermione sat in the common room though, going over the spells she had chosen for a final time before the task. She leaned back in the chair gazing into the flames that twisted in the hearth, breathing slowly and letting a calm settle over her.

As her thoughts drifted though the entrance to the common room opened and she looked over to it wondering what person was reckless enough to come back at this time.

"Hermione! I know what the first task is!" Harry's voice seemed to boom in the quiet of the common room.

With a stern look set on her face she stood and walked over to him, he was silent, knowing that he had at least annoyed her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed.

Harry gained a sheepish look in wake of her ire. "I just wanted to warn you about the-"

"NO." She bit out, "I will not accept any help, this is my task—whatever they send to test me I will prevail. Without your help."

"Hermione…" Harry attempted to speak, but held his tongue as another glare was sent his way.

Hermione took a deep breath, she knew it was in Harry's nature to help, but she had to make him understand that she wasn't _allowed_ to receive any help. "Harry, Tom set me this task in order to prove my worth as his heir. He would not be pleased if I were to accept any information, even from you and Draco—no especially from you and Draco. You understand?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just wanted to help, the other champions will know-" he glanced to the side at her piercing gaze, no doubt that she was thinking that he had already told Cedric. "I haven't told Cedric…"

Hermione smirked. "Tell him." Harry glanced up in surprise, looking at her for explanation. "Tell him. Then when I complete this task, I will know for sure that I am simply stronger." Harry nodded and looked at the floor. Hermione's face softened and she brushed her hand against his cheek. He looked at her in surprise.

Hermione spoke, "I know you are worried Harry, but do you trust me?" Harry's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Hermione smiled, "Good, then trust in my abilities Harry, Tom did not choose me for nothing, if I am the only one going into this blind then so be it, it will only better illustrate my gifts. Now get to bed, I want you rested so you can cheer well for me."

He grinned and exited the common room.

With Hermione's blessing, or it could be seen as an order, he had to visit Cedric before going to bed and detoured to the Hufflepuff area. He made it there easily, long having learned the best way there while avoiding the teacher's rounds. Entering was easy, Cedric having given him the password earlier, he eventually made it to the boy's dorms and entered, he had to feel a bit disappointed at how easy it was to get into the rooms, Hufflepuffs were so trusting.

He made his way to Cedric's bunk and prodded him awake, sleep filled eyes gazed unseeingly, before focusing on him.

"Harry?" Cedric whispered, confusion filling his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Harry made himself comfortable on the bed. "Dragons, that's the task." He was sure by now that Fleur and Krum had been informed. Hermione had told him not to worry and he forced himself not to.

Sleep now escaped the Hufflepuff's eyes, "Are you serious?" At Harry's nod his face became pensive and Harry wondered if maybe telling the boy was not such a good idea. "Alright… thanks Harry, I'm glad I can count on you."

Harry grinned and hugged the older boy. "Just don't get killed."

Cedric gave a light chuckle, placing a kiss on top of Harry's head. "I'm not weak Harry and I'm pretty sure that I can come up with some way to deal with a dragon."

Harry just smiled and pulled away.

"Get some rest." That was all he said as he left.

R&R


End file.
